


Down Came The Rain

by Murosaki_Iro



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), BAMF Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Angel and Alastor have enjoyed six months of blissful peace, besides the major turf war left in the wake of Valentino's death. But with VOX finally taking over and things calming down, Angel hopes to finally get Alastor to confess his feelings for him.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Rosie/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860793
Comments: 41
Kudos: 226





	1. Just a Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel reminisces over the past several months.

Angel sighed heavily as he sat down at his vanity, blowing a raspberry as he flipped open his diary. It had been a long time since he wrote an entry and he picked up his pen, the ink flowing across the blank white page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Man, this turf war shit is fucked up. Demons who never stood a fucking chance tried to scramble for Val’s fucking throne, and it’s always the little people who suffer. I’m lucky Al and Charlie have been so nice, I’m not sure what would have happened to Molly if we didn’t bring her here. She actually takes to this redemption stuff better than me and honestly, I knew she would. She’s only here because she spent too much time trying to make our damn old man proud of her and caring too much about her brothers._

_Anyway, hopefully shit will get better now that VOX has officially taken over. You would **think** he wouldn’t have waited six fucking months to do that, but better late than never. He doesn’t bother me much at all when I show up to film, just lets me do my thing and leave. I ain’t dropping my guard tho, I know him and Vel are planning something. No way they’re gonna let me and Al get away with offin’ Valentino._

_Speaking of Al, he’s surprising…affectionate when he wants to be. I thought he would want to hide our relationship, but when I asked, he merely replied “Why would I feel the need to hide you?” I guess some part of me thought he would have a harder time accepting being Demi, especially after being sex and romance repulsed for so long but he seems to just roll with it. We haven’t had sex since that one time, but we still have fun. I’ll never tire of Alastor’s punishments and sometimes he lets me do the punishing._

_Cherri and Arackniss also seems to have finally come around to our relationship. Niss was pretty skeptical at first, but after he and Alastor had a “heart to heart”, he’s backed off. He still comes by to check on me and Molly, (mostly just to give me a hard time) but other than that, he’s same old, same old. Cherri also seems to be having some fun with that wanna be snake overlord, although she insists it’s just about sex. But I’ve seen the way she lights up when he texts her and I know a happy sigh when I hear one. And CHARLIE YOU BETTER NOT TELL HER I KNOW YOU STILL READ MY DIARY. IF I CATCH YOU ONE MORE TIME I’MA TELL AL!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Angel huffed as he dotted the finally exclamation point and closed the book, throwing the pen back on his desk. He slouched in the chair, absently petting Fat Nuggets as the pig nudged his hand.

“Long Day, Anthony?” Angel looked up to see Alastor’s reflection in his mirror and he closed his eyes, leaning back again as the Overlord stroked his chin gently.

“Yea, filmed three different sets.”

“And Vox?”

“Same as ever.” Angel sat up and spun in his seat, turning to face Alastor properly. The radio demon’s smile was ever present and he twirled his microphone behind his back as he hummed. Angel’s own smile grew as he reached up to fix Alastor’s bowtie, quickly pulling the Overlord down into a deep kiss. Alastor purred with contentment as he pushed more force onto the spider, slamming his hand down onto the vanity’s desk. He held his microphone tightly behind his back, and Angel loosely draped his arms around his lover.

Alastor was always like this when Angel came back from filming. While he didn’t forbid it, since he knew how much Angel enjoyed his profession, it didn’t mean Alastor wasn’t _jealous._ Despite their lack of sex, Alastor was always very pushy on days Angel went to film and honestly, the spider was happy for it. Despite everything Alastor had done for him and with him, deep down Angel was still afraid that the radio demon would change his mind.

“Need something, Daddy?” Angel cooed as Alastor finally pulled back, the demon’s eyes glowing with their usual red. Alastor’s grin grew and he tapped Angel’s head lightly with his mic before tossing it away, the object disappearing with its usual puff.

“ _As a matter of fact, I do.”_ Alastor purred, once again slanting his lips across Angel’s, reaching his free hand down to grip the spider’s chest fluff tightly. Angel openly moaned into the kiss, once again reaching up to caress the Overlord.

Angel really hoped this would never end.


	2. Every Step I Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wants to enjoy the company of his friends, but they are making it so difficult.

Alastor hummed happily as he listened to Mimzy sing, twirling his microphone in his hand. Rosie and Mimzy now stopped by the hotel frequently, spending many days in the Art room with Alastor. Mims often sung while Rosie painted, and the three friends generally had a good time together. Alastor almost enjoyed this more than their nights down at the Midnight Basement, although nothing could truly replace the speakeasy in his heart. No, days like this were quite nice.

“Say, Alastor,” Rosie began, interrupting Mimzy’s song and earning a heavy sigh from the radio demon. He knew where this was going and he was already tired of it. Rosie continued anyway, pretending not to notice his annoyance. “I was thinking you should invite that spider of yours to join us, I would love to hear him duet with Mims. I’ve heard his singing is-”

“No, Rosie.” Alastor insisted, giving her an agitated smile. Sometimes these girls just didn’t know when to _quit._ “I have told you before. _Anthony_ will not be joining us anytime soon, not until you learn to use his name.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Alastor.” The Overlord feigned forgetfulness, shaking her head as she placed down her brush. Alastor was already tired of this song and dance: whenever he actually began to enjoy hanging around the girls again, Rosie would have to do _this._ “It’s just so hard for me to wrap my head around it. You being with _him_ , that is. I do hope you’ll forgive me.”

“You are forgiven as always, Rosie dear.” Alastor stood, giving a gentle smile and nod to Mimzy, who shuffled awkwardly. “But now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I prefer his company at the moment.”

“But Al-”

“Farewell, Ladies.” Alastor quickly stepped out the Art room, pulling the doors shut behind him. He rubbed his forehead as he walked away, twirling his microphone behind him. Alastor simple couldn’t wrap his head around why Rosie _had_ to be that way; he wanted to spend time with her and Mimzy, he truly did. He valued their company and their friendship and had no intentions of letting that just fall to waste. But every time, Rosie just _had_ to make a snide remark about Anthony, annoying the radio demon and forcing him to leave.

Alastor was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed as he bumped into Molly, Anthony’s twin sister. He quickly caught the blanket she had been carrying and tossed away his mic, offering his other hand to help her stand. The girls voluminous blond hair bounced as she looked up and she easily slid her hand in his. Alastor carefully pulled her to her feet, his smile polite.

“I do apologize, sweet Molly.” Alastor spoke and the spider beamed up at him, her sweet and pure demeanor obvious in her grin.

“It’s no problem, Al sweetie.” She chirped, carefully taking the blanket from him and refolding it with her four arms. Molly took a moment to adjust her hair as she held the blanket in her lower arms before returning her attention to Alastor. “I was just taking this blanket to a gal in 562. She was complaining that her room got too cold at night, so Niffty and I found this extra blanket in one of the un-used rooms.”

“How generous of you.” Alastor remarked, earning himself a giggle.

“I know, and I bet it’ll make Charlie happy too! Say hi to Angel for me, will ya?” With that, Molly walked off, bouncing as she continued with her delivery. Alastor shook his head as he continued down the hall. Molly was truly as angelic as Anthony made her out to be; it was obvious that if there were a soul in this hotel who could get into Heaven, it was her. She went out of her way to help Charlie with the other guests and was the most enthusiastic when it came to "redemption" activities. It was easy to say that it was her passion and infectious attitude than pulled everyone else into participating and Alastor shook his head as he continued down the hallway. Alastor continued humming to himself as he reached the staircase, and he started descending the steps to the lobby.

Angel was off from the studio today, so if he was correct, the spider should be assisting Vagatha with bookkeeping. Angel hated the paperwork, often messing around more than he worked, but Charlie insisted it would teach him to be responsible. Alastor chuckled to himself: more like the princess simply didn’t want to do it either and was dumping the responsibility on the spider.

“Angel, I swear to Lucifer if you weren’t dating that radio, _I’d fucking-_ ” Alastor chuckled as he reached the lobby, finding exactly what he expected. Anthony was lounging across the lobby desk, flirting with one of the other guests at the hotel as Vagatha glared, upset by the paperwork the spider had scattered with his antics. The other guest, a simple fire demon, was clearly interested, reaching to touch Anthony with their _disgusting_ hands. Alastor quickly intervened, arriving just in time to slide his mic under the creature’s burning hand.

“I think that’s quite close enough, don’t you?” Alastor spoke sweetly, but his expression screamed for the demon to move along. The uppity fire demon failed to pick up on the cue, however, instead crossing his arms and sizing up the Overlord. He actually had the audacity to scoff at Alastor, finally looking the radio demon in the eye.

“Yea and what’s the slut to you? You his next customer or something?” Alastor closed his eyes at this, his smile only growing wider. _Oh, the ignorance and folly of youth!_

“Indeed, as I am his _only_ customer.” Alastor retorted, his voice still dripping with honey and venom as he spoke. The demon looked ready to say something else, but Anthony stopped him this time, hoping off the desk and draping his four arms over the radio. He cupped Alastor’s cheeks in his hand, earning himself an annoyed hum from the Overlord.

“If I were you, suga’, I’d stop right there. See, this here is _Alastor,_ ya know, _the Overlord of Evil?_ ” Anthony placed a kiss on Alastor’s cheek and the radio demon beamed, turning his sinister gaze to the now frightened fire demon. _Now, this was a much better reaction._ Anthony chuckled, releasing Alastor’s face as he wrapped his arms around the radio demon. “Now, it was fun flirting and all, but since this here’s my boyfriend, I gotta scram. Vags, you don’t mind finishing up by yourself, do ya?”

“I always do anyway.” The moth scoffed, finally managing to wrangle all of the papers into a semblance of a pile. Anthony blew her a kiss as he stood from Alastor, grabbing his hand as he led the radio demon away. Alastor chanced one more glance at the fire demon, giving him a last sinister smile before Anthony pulled him around the corner.

“So what’s up Al? I doubt you came all that way just to fuck with some nobody.” Anthony released him as soon as they were hidden in the small alcove and Alastor sighed, thinking back to the girls in the Art room. Anthony crossed his arms, a worried look on his face. “I thought you were hanging out with the BBs this afternoon.”

“BBs?” Alastor repeated and Anthony sighed, leaning against the fountain in the wall.

“Yea, Basic Bitches.” Alastor frowned at Anthony’s term for Rosie and Mimzy but the spider was quick to throw his hands up in defense. “Hey. those two are as condescending and mean to me as they can get without outright making you mad, so _forgive me_ if I don’t like ‘em. I know they’re your friends and all but…”

The spiders voice trailed off as he looked back into the water spewing from the fountain and Alastor watched curiously. Anthony slowly placed his hand under the flowing stream, watching as the water deformed around his finger. He sighed deeply again, running one of his free hands through his hair as he stood up, crossing his lower pair of arms.

“I just wish they’d leave me alone, ya know? It’s been six months, and I’ve done nothing but be nice to them.” Anthony sighed, refusing to meet Alastor’s gaze. The radio demon remained silent, patiently waiting for the spider to finish. “It’s…frustrating that you still like them.”

“Well, they are my friends, Anthony, and I don’t have many of those.” Alastor offered, motioning his Shadow up from the floor behind the spider. The creature gave Anthony a gentle push and he fell in Alastor’s waiting arms, the radio demon smiling gently. Since eating Valentino and gaining his powers, Alastor had also grown a bit taller, although he was still shorter than Anthony. At first, he found his new height an annoyance, but at times like this, he enjoyed it. “However, their friendship means little to me if they continue to harass you.”

“Don’t say that Al, you’ve known them longer.” Anthony brushed him off, attempting to stand from the radio demon. Instead, Alastor quickly kissed the spider, tenderly tracing his tongue against Anthony’s lips. He leaned in to taste his Anthony deeply, the spider responding by summoning his third pair of arms and wrapping Alastor full in his embrace. Anthony moaned slightly as the radio demon pressed him further into the wall. Alastor pulled back from the kiss, looking up to meet Anthony’s soft gaze with his own.

“Actually, I've known you since we were alive.” Alastor chuckled and Anthony gave him an exasperated sigh.

“You were stalking me, that doesn't count.”

“Counts to me.” Alastor breathed, gently stroking Anthony’s face before kissing him again. Alastor’s heart melted in his chest as he pressed himself further into the spider. He could hear the voices of Rosie and Mimzy as they finally came down from the art room, but he decided he didn’t want to entertain the demonesses anymore. The radio demon quietly snapped his fingers, teleporting him and Anthony away to his room.

“Alastor.” Anthony’s voice was soft as he whispered the radio demon’s name and Alastor couldn’t help his stupid grin as he took off his monocle, letting the glass fall against his chest.

“I do apologize, Anthony, but I have a need only you can fill." Anthony raised his eyebrow at Alastor's smooth words and the radio demon couldn't help his chuckle.

"Oh, and what would that be, Smiles?"

"I believe I need you to hold me for rest of the afternoon.” Anthony openly laughed at Alastor’s silly request but he laid down on the bed, reaching out to the Overlord with all six of his arms.

“C’mere ya big softy.” Alastor slid into those arms lovingly, sighing with contentment as he was enveloped in their embrace. “Some big, scary Overlord of Evil ya are.”

“Only when I have to be.” Alastor responded, burying his face into Anthony’s soft chest. There were times he needed to be scary, when he needed to remind others why he was to be feared and avoided.

Now was not one of them.


	3. Every Move I Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony goes to wait in Alastor's room, but it's not the right room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this was not supposed to NSFW, it kinda ended up that way tho, so here's ya warning at the beginning. You can blame @Write_Shepherd on twitter if ya want. We go back to fluff next chapter.

It was obvious to Angel that something was wrong as soon as they finished dinner.

Usually Alastor would give him a quick kiss and continue off to have his quiet drink with Husk, leaving Angel free to spend his evenings as he pleased. However, still upset over Alastor leaving them earlier, Rosie and Mimzy _invited_ themselves to dinner and neither Charlie or Alastor could come up with a subtle excuse to turn them away. The BBs did their usual, making polite conversation while pretending not to notice Angel’s existence and faking forgetfulness when reminded. When they did talk to him, it was always with a condescending tone and Angel would have walked out if not for Alastor holding his hand under the table.

“Anthony,” Angel had barely stood from the table before Alastor said his name, the radio demon's eyes locked on Rosie’s. His smile was tight and it was obvious to Angel that he was upset. “Wait for me in my room. I’ll be up in a moment.”

“Sure thing.” Had been the spider’s response and he couldn’t shake the bad feeling as he climbed the tall stairs. Was this it? Was this where Alastor finally dumped him because of those two broads? Was he really about to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him in two lifetimes?

Angel shook his head, trying to dismiss the negative thoughts. No, this wasn’t the first time the pair had treated him like that in front of Alastor, and if that was all it took for the Overlord to end things, he would have done it along time ago. He carefully turned the knob three times, walking into Alastor’s bedroom. He reached to flick on the lights but failed to find the light switch against the wall. Instead, his hand came away covered in what felt like a dark slime.

Angel looked at his hand with disgust. _What was this shit?_ He played with it on his fingers before it dripped away, leaving his hand looking no dirtier. He looked back to the wall where the switch should have been and saw more of the slimy darkness. Had Alastor done some redecorating with the bedroom?

Actually…where was he? The room he walked into was completely filled with the dark slime and even the light from the hallway illuminated only a few feet into the swirling blackness. This wasn’t the bedroom: had he turned the knob too many times? No, he had counted…right? Where did four turns even lead too?

“ _Ah Anthony._ ” Angel gulped hard as the door slammed closed behind him and he was left in the suffocating darkness. The voice sounded like Alastor, but garbled and warped, as if he were talking through a broken radio. The strange voice echoed in the darkness around him and Angel did his best to look around. “ _Oh, you won’t find me that way._ ”

“Who are you? Where am I?” Angel demanded, doing his best to sound confident. There was little he could do now that he was trapped in the space. He was sure he was still standing in front of the door, but he couldn’t see a handle on this side and without opening it, he had no way of resetting the room. His only consolation is he knew he wasn’t in any real danger. Alastor had assured him that the door was only connected to realms he felt comfortable in.

“ _Now, Angel, that hurts. After all the fun we’ve had together._ ” Alastor finally walked forward out of the shadows, except his colors were muted, as if Angel were watching a black and white movie. The spider’s eyes widened in surprise at the visage in from of him and the muted radio demon chuckled, it’s glowing eyes locked on Angel.

“Fuck.” Angel whispered, finally realizing where he was. He was in Alastor's shadow and the picture in front of him was the creature who lived there. The Shadow Alastor’s smile widened and he stroked his own face lovingly.

“ _Fuck indeed, my sweet Angel._ ” The shadow quickly moved behind the spider, grabbing Angel's wrists as it kissed his neck. Angel couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that escaped him and the creature behind him chuckled. It ran its hand down the front of Angel’s body, digging its claws into him. “ _You and my Master have been having your own fun, ignoring my needs._ ”

“Your needs?” Anthony repeated and the Shadow chuckled again, grabbing the spider tightly. It spun Angel around quickly, stealing a kiss from the spider lips. The Shadow’s kiss was cold, empty, and held none of the warmth Angel was used to from the real Alastor.

“ _Yes, sweet Anthony. **My** needs._” The shadow pushed Angel onto his knees as its pants vanished, forcing the spider to come face to face with its throbbing member. The slimy darkness reached out like Alastor’s tentacles and grabbed each of his hands, pinning his arms behind his back. The Shadow grabbed his head, moaning above him as it looked down at the spider. Angel turned away slightly, not wanting to do this without Alastor’s permission. The Overlord had explained to him that he could feel what his Shadow felt, although it wasn’t as strong as when he did it himself. The creature above him growled. “ _I would play along if I were you, Angel. You wouldn’t want me to get **impatient.**_ ”

Angel looked back up to the Shadow, its red eyes glowing bright in the surrounding blackness. The creature looked ready to force itself on him if he didn’t cooperate, so Anthony took a deep breath, leaning up to taste the Shadow. Just like the kiss, it was cold, lacking any warmth, but the spider demon tried to ignore it. All he had to do was wait for Alastor: until then, it was best to play along.

\----‐----------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor looked at the two demonesses across from him, sighing heavily. He _really_ had hoped it wouldn’t come to this but after Anthony's words earlier in the day and the girls behavior during dinner, Alastor felt that his hand was forced. He had to put his foot down with Rosie and make her accept that Anthony was here to stay.

“Rosie, Mims, I do believe we have something to discuss.” Alastor began but he was suddenly distracted by an odd sensation. His lap felt…warm, wet…pleasurable? Almost…Alastor shivered in his seat. This was clearly feedback from his Shadow, but the creature was still at his feet. Alastor closed his eyes, mentally connecting with the creature to see what he was doing.

He _was not_ prepared to see Anthony on his knees, pleasuring the Shadow. He could see that the Creature was using its ability to manipulate its domain to subjugate the spider and using Anthony’s mouth to…to…

 _‘STOP THIS AT ONCE.’_ Alastor shouted at the Shadow, his anger and pleasure growing. How _dare_ the creature use his Anthony as it pleased! His Shadow laughed, the sound reverberating through his mind. The creature moaned loudly, grabbing either side of Anthony’s head as it thrusted into his mouth.

‘ _Come make me, **Master.**_ ’ Its voice dripped with sarcasm as it spoke and Alastor could feel a blush starting across his face. The feedback was making it difficult for him to concentrate and he could feel himself growing aroused. This would not do at all: he needed to finish up here and-

“What is it, Alastor dear?” Rosie spoke coyly, leaning forward on the dining table. Alastor opened his eyes, the feedback growing more intense as he met the gaze of his fellow Overlord. Mimzy squirmed in her seat, clearly understanding what Alastor wanted to talk about. The radio demon knew that she was mostly just following Rosie when it came to tormenting Anthony, although he didn’t doubt that she enjoyed it just as much as her lover.

“I must insist that you stop-”

‘ _Like I said, come make me._ ’ The Shadow interrupted Alastor’s thoughts, once again pulling him into its mind. It was still holding Anthony on his knees, although it freed one of Anthony’s hands. The creature smiled coyly as it used the slimy darkness to move spider’s free hand to its opening. Alastor’s heart began to pound and he was nearly ready to jump out of his chair and run up the steps to his room.

‘ _YOU WOULDN’T FUCKIN DAR-_ ’

“Stop what Alastor?” The radio demon had to shake his head as Rosie’s voice once again pulled him back to the dining room. He stood from his seat, no longer able to sit still now that the Shadow was having Anthony touch him _there_ and it was taking all of his willpower not to moan out loud. Alastor spread his hands on the table, taking a shaky breath as he opened his eyes. He did his best to appear composed as he tried again to speak.

“I-I must INSIST that you STOP-”

‘ _Make me._ ’

“Messing with An-An-Anthony…”

‘ _I’ll MAKE a mess of him~_ ’

“Or I-I’ll h-have t-to-”

“Al dear, are you alright?” Mimzy finally spoke up, looking to the radio demon concerned. Alastor was now leaning on the table, his face almost as red as his jacket. ­­He took a deep breath and did his best to stand back up, attempting to compose himself. Alastor _would not_ lose himself in front of Rosie and Mimzy, despite the sensations now running rampant through his lower body. The pleasure from Anthony's knowing fingers was intense but the Overlord did his best not to concentrate on it.

“Or I will have to end my association with you.” Alastor finally managed to breathe, his body and voice still shaking from the pleasure. His Shadow chuckled again, and the sensations around his member finally ceased, causing Alastor to sigh with relief. He did his best to ignore the feeling of Anthony fingering him as he turned a stern gaze to Rosie, who was feigning shock at his words.

“Why Alastor, I don’t know-”

“Stop being coy, Rosie. I don’t care for it.” Alastor breathed another sigh of relief as Anthony’s fingers left him. _Now he could concentrate properly._ “This is the last time I’m repeating myself. Anthony is here to _stay,_ and you _will_ give him the same respect you give me.”

“Rose, maybe we should back off. Angel doesn’t seem that bad.” Mimzy offered and the Overlord sighed, leaning back in her chair. Rosie absently laid her hand on the table and her lover took it, causing a slight smile to start on Alastor’s face. “It’s not as if Al is ignoring us.”

“I know, I just…” Rosie let her voice trail and Alastor sighed with relief. It seemed that this would go better than he thought and he sat back in his chair. Rosie turned an apologetic smile to Alastor as she continued. “I just don’t want to lose you. You seemed so happy being alone, but now, you're happier with that spi-with Angel. I was worried that happiness would take you away from us.”

‘ _Oh, Master, you might want to see this._ ’ Alastor opened his mouth to answer as his Shadow’s voice once again drifted through his mind. The radio demon started to close his eyes but he barely managed to hold back his moan as something _warm and wet entered him._ The radio demon squirmed in his chair as the pleasure began to fill his body again. _Was…was the Shadow…using Anthony’s…tongue to…_

“I-if we are at an u-un-understanding,” Alastor quickly stood, knocking over his chair as his whole body trembled. This…this was merely feedback, and it already had the radio demon weak in the knees. “I-I must excuse myself. It se-seems I am not fe-feeling we-we-well.”

“Of course, Alastor.” Mimzy smiled, standing as she released Rosie’s hand. Alastor did his best to smile as he sunk into his Shadow, finally able to deal with his _other_ problem. The Overlord barely had entered the space before he allowed himself to drop to his knees, moaning loudly. He looked up to see exactly as he had guessed: the shadow had his Anthony shoved between its legs, using the spider’s mouth to pleasure itself.

“ _Oh welcome Master. Guess Playtime’s over._ ” The creature sighed, finally releasing Anthony. The spider immediately pulled back, gulping for air as he was finally released from the slimy darkness. He quickly turned to look at Alastor, the look of guilt and fear plain on his face as the radio demon sat up.

“Fuck, AL, I’m sorry, He-”

“It’s alright Anthony.” Alastor took a deep breath as he stood, his eyes piercing in the darkness. He stared straight at the Shadow Creature and it shuddered, a touch of fear entering its expression. _Good. “_ I’m going to send you to the bedroom now, and I’ll be along shortly. _It seems I need to have a Talk with this Creature.”_

 _“Al, wait-”_ But Anthony was already gone, leaving Alastor alone with the cowering Shadow. It started to crawl away from him, trying to melt away back into its dark domain, but Alastor stopped this, tapping his microphone against the ground. The Shadow found itself wrapped up in its Master’s tentacles, and Alastor gripped it’s face tightly, enjoying its look of fear.

“ _Now._ ” The radio demon grinned, stroking the creature’s face lovingly. “ _What have I said about playing with my things?_ ”


	4. I Do It For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has a proposition for Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fluff you want and more!

Alastor finally rose from his shadow, Anthony sitting patiently on his bed as he manifested. The spider refused to meet his gaze and Alastor sighed deeply, sitting silently next to his partner. He looked down to the floor between his feet, unsure of what to say. The _damn Shadow_ had interrupted the radio demon’s original intention and he was still flustered from what the feedback had done to him.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Alastor began to fiddle with his hands. Why was he always so bad at this? He had so much to say, so much to ask and yet, he couldn’t find the courage to utter a sound. His heart pounded in his chest as he took another deep breath, trying to summon the willpower to speak his mind.

“So, what did you want, Al?” Anthony finally whispered, and Alastor looked up to the spider demon. Anthony was still looking away from him, all four of his hands in his lap as he spoke. “Are ya…going to end things?”

“Fuck no! Why in Hell would you think that?” Alastor exclaimed, his voice breaking as he spoke. Anthony sharply turned to look at him, clearly surprised by his language and Alastor felt his blush coming back to his face. He turned away from that inquisitive stare, fidgeting with his hands again. “I-I mean, o-of course not. I actually, wanted to, um…talk about something else.”

“Oh?” Anthony asked and Alastor chanced a glance back at Anthony’s face. The spider was looking at him concerned and Alastor tried to smile, shifting on the bed so that he was facing his partner.

“I wanted to ask,” He took another deep breath, exhaling to steady his nerves. He reached for the spider’s hands and Anthony took them gently, stroking his palms in little circles. The simple motion did wonders to calm down the radio demon and Alastor was able to meet Anthony’s eyes as he continued. “If you wanted to deepen our contract.”

“Deepen the contract?”

“Yes.” Alastor pulled away one of his hands and began to draw in the air, a green outline of the spider appearing in the air between them. Anthony chuckled slightly at Al’s drawing, causing the radio demon to smile. “We currently have a Level one contract, which gives me limited control over you. I can sense where you are, influence your decisions and command you to do things I desire. But contracts can go much deeper.”

The Anthony drawing was quickly joined by another caricature of Alastor as the radio demon continued with his illustrations. Somehow, having this simple display of magic to distract him made it so much easier to speak his mind. “The next level, a level two contract, would allow me to see through your eyes, to feel what you feel and to hear your thoughts, with permission of course.”

“So more control over me?” Anthony frowned and Alastor’s heart sank. He hurried to keep speaking, the drawing now starting to meld into one.

“In a sense, but it works both ways on Level 2.” A slight smile started on his face as he watched the two drawings become one, a beautiful green heart floating between the two lovers. Anthony also began to smile, reaching up to stroke the image and Alastor felt as if he would melt. “You would also be able to see through my eyes and such, as well as having limited access to my powers.”

“Access to your powers?” Anthony paused, looking to meet Alastor’s eyes. The radio demon once again slid his hands into the spider’s, sighing happily.

“Yes, and I would teach you how to use them.” He began to stroke little circles as Anthony had done for him and the spider chuckled, looking back to the green heart floating between them. Alastor blew a kiss at the drawing, and the heart broke away, the afterimage carrying his kiss to Anthony’s lips. The spider smiled softly, a blush starting on his face.

“Okay, so how do we deepen the contract?” Anthony whispered and Alastor hummed, pulling his hands away from the spider.

“We would both need something from each other. Usually we would use blood but we don’t have to.” Alastor looked down as he removed his gloves, carefully folding them and placing them on the bed next to him. “A kiss would also work, since we would be exchanging fluids.”

“Oh, so that’s all it takes?” The sultry tone in the spider’s voice caused Alastor to look up sharply, and he found Anthony giving him a knowing smirk. The spider demon quickly climbed into Alastor’s lap and before he could react, Alastor found himself pushed back onto the bed. Anthony leaned down on him, and the radio demon could feel another blush starting on his face. “I was hoping for a little _more than that._ ”

“Um, An-Anthony, I don’t think it needs to go that far.” Alastor stammered, carefully placing his hands on the spider’s hips. Despite having enjoyed their first and only time having sex, the demon found it difficult to ask for more. It’s not that he _didn’t want it_ , he was _afraid_ of wanting it. That desire was so close to hunger for him and he didn’t want to risk harming Anthony. However, the Shadow’s overindulgence had shown him a new idea, but it was still one Alastor wasn’t ready to act on yet.

“C’mon sweetie, it’s just sex~ Besides, your Shadow got me all riled up~” Anthony purred, running his finger down Alastor’s chest. The radio demon did his best not to shudder, instead opting to stroke the spider’s sides. Anthony leaned down to gently kiss his neck and the Overlord felt as if he would melt. “I’ll be gentle with you, I promise.”

“Very tempting, Anthony.” Alastor breathed, gently pushing the spider up from him. Anthony’s disappointment was obvious as he straddled the demon’s lap and Alastor did his best to look apologetic. “Perhaps another time.”

“Fine.” Anthony quickly peeled off one of his own gloves, bringing his wrist to his fangs. He bit deeply into his own skin, shocking Alastor as he held the dripping wound over the radio demon. “You said blood right?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then here.” Anthony used his other three arms to pull Alastor up to his bleeding wrist and Alastor gripped his arm gently, licking the blood as it flowed down the spider’s fur. Anthony moaned softly as the Overlord continued, making sure to catch every drop before bringing his mouth to the wound. Alastor’s eyes glowed a bright green as the chains appeared around Anthony, the spider breathing heavily above him.

Alastor pulled back for a moment, biting down hard on his own wrist before offering it to the spider. Anthony gently took it, giving the Overlord the same treatment that had been afforded him and Alastor shivered as Anthony’s tongue dragged across his bare skin. _It simply felt so wonderful_ and Alastor couldn’t help shivering as he resumed drinking the spider’s blood.

Anthony’s eyes began to glow a bright pink as he indulged on the radio demon’s blood and Alastor moaned openly as bright pink chains appeared around his wrists and neck. The chains felt as if they were stroking him and the radio demon sighed heavily with contentment. The glowing pink and green chains clinked around the pair and Alastor gently pulled his wrist away from Anthony, grabbing the spider’s face with both of his hands.

“Anthony,” he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper as he touched their foreheads together. The spider returned the gesture, gently stroking both of Alastor’s cheeks while wrapping his lower arms and legs tighter around the radio demon. “Will you be mine, and accept me as yours?”

“Always, Alastor.” The spider breathed, and the chains began to link together, until they were chained together with glowing pink and green links. The lovers moaned in unison, both shivering as they felt their very _souls_ linking together. Anthony was the first to recover, smiling softly at Alastor before leaning forward to kiss him. Alastor returned the gentle gesture, the glow leaving his eyes as the chains faded from view.

‘ _See?_ ’ He thought, chuckling as he saw the spider’s face light up in surprise. ‘ _It’ll be easier to talk this way._ ’

‘ _That felt amazing, Al. Can we go deeper?_ ’ Anthony asked excitedly and Alastor frowned slightly, looking away.

‘ _Yes, there is a third level, but…_ ’ Alastor’s frown deepened as he tried to find the right words. He felt a gentle kiss against his forehead and once again found himself lost in the beautiful pink eyes in front of him.

‘ _Don’t worry about it. Let’s just stick with this for now._ ’ Anthony smiled, pressing Alastor into another kiss. ‘ _I love you._ ’

‘ _I…_ ’ Alastor once again found himself at a lost for words. He still was unsure if what he felt for Anthony was love, at least in any healthy sense, but he felt absolutely _horrible_ every time he didn’t say it back. ‘ _I’m still not sure, Anthony._ ’

‘ _I’ve told you, It’s fine._ ’ Anthony handwaved, but Alastor could feel his disappointment through their new bond. He pulled away from the spider demon, both mentally and physically, laying down on his bed. He motioned for Anthony to join him and the spider obliged, sliding next to him on top of the sheets.

“Cuddles?” Anthony sighed, already unbuttoning his jacket to join the radio demon in bed. Alastor chuckled as he reached to undo his bowtie, carefully sliding the garment from around his neck. Anthony’s eyes lit up as he watched Alastor toss it to the floor. “ _Naked cuddles?_ ”

“Consider it my way of apologizing.” Alastor smiled, carefully unbuttoning his own jacket. The spider hurried to finish undressing before quickly sliding under the sheets, nearly bouncing with excitement as he watched Alastor finish undressing. Usually Alastor would usually keep at least some clothing on, but he wanted to make it up to Anthony somehow and this was all he could think of.

He carefully slid into the bed next to his lover, nearly sighing with happiness as he was quickly pressed into Anthony’s soft body. Alastor clung to his beautiful spider, closing his eyes. He heard Anthony above him giggle, playing with the soft tufts of hair Alastor went out of his way to form into ears. Alastor felt a slight pain in his chest from disappointing the spider, but he pushed it away, burying his face further into Anthony’s fur.

One day, when he was sure, he would say those words his Anthony longed to hear.


	5. Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel does a favor for Stolas, but he doesn't realize the huge mistake he's making

“More? _Already?_ ” Angel shook his head in disbelief as he accepted the canisters VOX handed him. The TV demon shrugged, turning to walk away.

“Just fill the order like usual, Angel. Not my place to question the prince’s habits. You’re free to leave afterwards.” Angel frowned as he walked into his dressing room, setting the seven bottles down on his dresser. He pulled his phone out from his jacket, setting it on the table as he picked up the first bottle. He opened his mouth wide, piercing the rubber top with his fangs. The venom started to flow drop by drop, and Angel quickly opened his messages with Stolas.

/ _You order my venom, big Birb?/_ He instantly sent the message, setting his phone back down. He didn’t expect an immediate reply, so he turned off his screen while he leaned forward on the desk. What a stupid reason to be called into the studio. His phone vibrated on the vanity, and Angel quickly checked his message.

/ _Yes, Angel Sweetie. Blitzy is just being so difficult lately~/_ Angel sighed heavily as he finished with the first bottle, picking up the second. Prince Stolas usually ordered Angel’s venom every other month, since the spider’s venom could be used as an aphrodisiac when mixed right. His natural venom had limited effect on most, although the effect was heightened when Angel was in his demonic form. Stolas always made the mixture for the studio even when Valentino was in charge, with the added perk that he was allowed to keep some for himself.

‘ _Fuck this is boring._ ’ Angel lamented, tapping his foot as his phone vibrated again.

/ _Why did you need to know? Doesn’t VOX keep the invoice?/_

_/Yea, but I don’t see those. I wanna make sure it’s legit, that’s all./_

_/…Are you worried he’s going to harm you because of what happened to that moth?/_ Angel paused as he considered how he wanted to answer. Sticking the third bottle on his fangs and leaning back in his chair, he lifted his phone into the air as he typed.

_/I mean, I guess? He hasn’t tried anything yet and I wanna let my guard down, but I just can’t. VOX in a vindictive bastard, even when him and Val were together and he was always worse when they were on another break. He won’t let this go, I know he won’t. I just don’t know what he’s planning./_

_/I’m sure your boyfriend will protect you. You did manage to get your hands on the most powerful, unavailable Overlord of them all, my Angel. One would wonder how you did it./_ Angel giggled slightly as he took the third bottle out of his mouth.

_/Halfway done. It wasn’t easy, I had to hug him to get him to go on a date with me./_

_/Is that all it takes? Poor Blitzy won’t let me get close enough most of the time./_

_/Probably because he knows you want more than a hug./_ Angel bit down on the fourth bottle, wishing he could be done already. Alastor had finally talked him into going back to the Midnight Basement with him, and Angel would be damned if he missed a date with Alastor just because Stolas wanted to get laid. / _Ok, I’ll text later, I wanna finish up so I don’t miss my second date._ /

/ _Only your second? That radio needs to learn how to treat a lovely boy like you. Have fun~ :*_ / Angel finally set his phone back down, leaning back in his chair as he finished milking his fangs. He practiced twirling his finger in the air, managing to get a light pink trail to follow his finger. Alastor wasn’t kidding when he said Angel would have access to his powers, and he had been strict in teaching Angel how to use them. Honestly, the spider was horrible with most of them, although he was rather good at opening portals and he was starting to grasp manifesting different things.

‘ _Practicing, Anthony?_ ’ Angel sighed happily as Alastor’s voice drifted through his mind. He plucked the fourth bottle off, _finally,_ and started on the fifth. The radio demon’s voice filled his mind with a gentle fog and Angel closed his eyes. ‘ _I thought you were filming._ ’

‘ _Nah, just doing a favor for Stolas. I’ll be back as soon as I’m done._ ’ Angel frowned slightly at Alastor’s annoyance. ‘ _Hun, what’s wrong?_ ’

‘ _Hm? Oh nothing, Niffty is insisting on cleaning all of my rooms, not just the broadcast room._ ’ Angel giggled to himself slightly as he began to look through the radio demon’s eyes. Alastor was standing in front of his door, leaning down as he spoke to the tiny Cyclops demon.

“Niffty, I have only given you permission to clean the broadcast room. My other spaces are off limits, as always.” Alastor’s smooth baritone made Angel shiver and a broad smile started on his face as he watched.

“The Bedroom! At least the bedroom! Angel sheds, let me clean it!” The tiny demon insisted, stomping her foot. “Hair. His hair is everywhere, I have to do his room three times a day just to keep it clean. The Bedroom, the BEDROOM!”

Angel felt Alastor’s frown and he could barely keep himself from laughing as he removed the fifth bottle. He opened his eyes to look at the bottles of pink venom, neatly lined up on his vanity and swirling with his precious fluid. Only one more to go and he quickly stuck the bottle on his fangs.

‘ _Anthony, do you truly shed that much?_ ’

‘ _Al, have you seen this luscious body? Niffty is mad because I brush my fur every day, so yea, my room can get pretty bad._ ’ Angel shrugged, opening his eyes to stare at the lights surrounding his mirror. ‘ _If I didn’t, my fur really **would** be everywhere. Niffty gets upset if a single hair falls off me so honestly her opinion is biased._’

‘ _True._ ’ The spider closed his eyes again to connect to Alastor and he watched as the radio demon turned back to his door and opened it to the bedroom for Niffty. “Alright, you may clean the bedroom ONCE a month, no more than that.”

“OkaythanksI’llbequick.” Niffty’s words were barely understandable as she darted through the open door and immediately began working her magic. Alastor shook his head as he began down the hallway, but to Angel’s surprise, he started climbing the stairs instead of descending. As far as Angel knew, the stairs only led to the fifth floor and the elevator had to be taken to reach the higher floors.

‘ _Al, where are you going?_ ’

‘ _Ah, Anthony, I’m going to have to ask that you withdraw. I have something…private to take care of._ ’ Angel’s confusion increased and he sat up in his chair, looking into the vanity’s mirror. He waved his hand over the glass and Al’s image appeared in the smooth surface. Alastor was meeting his gaze, obviously using one of the paintings to connect to Angel’s spell. The radio demon’s eyes were serious, although Angel detected a hint of shame in his smile.

‘ _…Should I be worried?_ ’

‘ _No, Anthony._ ’ Alastor mouthed, gently touching the paintings glass. Angel shivered as he reached to place his hand over the radio demon’s. ‘ _I…merely need a moment to myself. Please._ ’

Angel frowned, and he removed the canister from his mouth, setting it next to the others. He stood up to lean over the bottles, placing both hands against the mirror as he placed his forehead to the glass. He looked up to see Alastor matching him and Angel tried to push his love for the demon through their connection, wanting Alastor to feel how much he cared.

‘ _Okay. I’ll see you soon?_ ’

‘ _Of course._ ’ And with that, Angel felt Alastor pull away from him, and he was left alone in his dressing room. He picked up the seventh bottle, testing his fangs to see if he had more venom to give. A couple of drops ran down his finger and the spider quickly licked them up.

“Whelp, no extra today Stolas. ” The spider quickly scooped up the bottles, leaving his dressing room to go find VOX.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yo, Vox. I’m done.” The Tv demon paused in his stride as he saw Angel Dust approaching him. He started to say something about the spider coming onto the set when he wasn’t filming, but decided not to, turning a stern but polite smile to the demon.

“I’m sure his Highness will be pleased.”

“Yea, Yea, here ya go.” VOX took the bottles from the promiscuous spider, carefully setting them on the table behind him. When he turned back, Angel was already walking away, clearly in a hurry to leave. VOX opened his mouth to call after him, but decided against it, instead motioning one of the stagehands over.

“Package these up, the Prince will be here soon to collect them and we don’t want to keep him waiting.” VOX walked away, his hands behind his back as he walked toward the back room. Velvet was leaning against the far wall, waiting for him. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth with a loud sucking sound, annoying the TV demon.

“How much longer are you gonna be all friendly with that damn spider?” she demanded, turning glowing eye to her fellow Overlord. VOX scowled, pushing past her to enter the room. Velvet followed him in, clearly not done with him. “When are you going to _kill_ him?”

“I have no intention of harming Angel.” VOX replied simply, sitting down at the desk as he opened one of the drawers. He barely reacted as Velvet slammed her hands on the surface, her voluminous pigtails growing larger. He merely reached for a pen that started to roll away, catching it before it hit the floor.

“ _What do you mean you have no intention of killing Angel Dust?_ ” she sneered, her voice dripping with venom. VOX barely gave her an upward glance, pulling out a notebook and laying in on the table. He flipped to the latest page to make a note of Stolas’ order, as well as how many bottle Angel had been able to produce. No extra this time, which was a shame, but VOX could make do.

“Exactly what I said. I have no intention of harming _Angel._ ” VOX repeated, finally looking up to Velvet with a sinister smile. The doll demon seemed surprised at this, backing down slightly as Vox closed the notebook. “No, I have my sights on a bigger prize, and It’s finally time to claim it.”

“What are you planning?” Velvet asked cautiously, folding her arms across her chest. VOX slid from the desk, gingerly stroking the doll’s cheek. Her eyes softened for a moment, and she cradled his hand gently. VOX was not particularly good at connecting to Velvet: he never had been despite his enjoyment of her company. After Valentino’s death however, he found that they could have their moments and the TV demon grinned broadly as he pulled his hand away.

“Alastor. I’m going to use Val’s original plan for him.” VOX revealed, and Velvet looked up to him surprised.

“But how are you going to get him to come to here?”

“Oh, he’ll come.” VOX smirked, motioning for the doll to follow him as he left the room. He quickly made his way across the stage, taking a moment to check on the progress of the current shoot. Things seemed fine and so the TV demon continued on his way, Velvet still trailing behind him. They carefully stepped on the elevator and VOX pressed for the desired floor. “We’ll use Angel as bait on his next filming day. Once Alastor steps in the building, he’s mine.”

VOX’s grin grew wider as he stepped out of the elevator and he chuckled as Velvet’s gasp of surprise behind him. The room was mostly bare, with chains on the floor in the center. A Saint Andrew’s cross rose about the chains and VOX stroked the structure lovingly. He snapped his fingers, and the walls of room rose, revealing TV panels that showed the pair.

“I think it’s about time we took Alastor off the radio and gave him his chance on the big screen.” VOX chuckled, walking to one of the TVs. He reached behind it and pulled out a vial of Angel’s dust venom. He swirled the pink substance, his grin sinister as he looked back to Velvet. She shared his expression, walking up to him and hanging off his shoulder to look at the vial in his hand. “After all, he’s Hell’s biggest star.”

“Fufu, I didn’t know you had it in you, Voxxy. Val would be so proud.” Velvet cooed, stroking the edge of his screen. The TV demon felt his heart constrict in chest at the mention of Valentino and he closed his eyes to shut out the tears. VOX slowly placed the vial back behind the TV, snapping again to bring the walls down. He scooped Velvet up in his arms, giving the doll a quick kiss.

“He will be.” VOX smiled, carrying Velvet back to the elevator.


	6. Should've known Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor can't concentrate on work, because his heart is elsewhere...

Alastor sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair, already tired of looking over the paperwork. The stack of papers on the desk wasn’t even that tall, and the radio demon already had absolutely no desire to continue going through the pile. Alastor picked up the top sheet and pulled it down in front of him, skimming over the application.

Now that things had calmed down with the turf war, the Hotel was no longer accepting just anyone who wanted to come, and Charlie had devised a way for demons to apply for a room. She would do the first round of review, then Vagatha and finally Alastor. Any applicants who made it past all three would be allowed to stay and begin their redemption.

Alastor frowned, flicking his radio to life. That word again. _Redemption_. Alastor still held to his belief that no demon could be redeemed, a belief that only Anthony’s sister Molly challenged. Indeed, it seemed that if the soul _wanted_ redemption, it might be possible, but most of the souls at the hotel were just looking for free food and protection. Alastor only passed on applicants he thought would make things more interesting, while Vaggie and Charlie seemed to be trying to judge the demon’s willingness to change.

“ _I'll be loving you always, With a love that's true, always_ …” Alastor suddenly looked up as he recognized the song playing. “ _Always_ ” by Irving Berlin, how long had it been since he heard this one? It felt like lifetimes ago and yet now, the song brought a warm feeling to his chest. While he had been alive, the lyrics seem so frivolous, so nonsensical, but now…now they seemed to speak the words he couldn’t bring himself to say.

“ _Not for Just an Hour, not for just a day, Not for just a year,_ ” Alastor found himself singing along, closing his eyes as his thoughts turned to Anthony. His beautiful, wonderful Anthony. “ _But Always._ ”

Is this what it meant to be in Love? For this silly, ridiculous song to have meaning to him? Alastor sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead. Ever since their second date with Mimzy and Rosie, these songs were affecting him differently. How had the song Mimzy sang gone?

“ _I wanna be loved by you, just you, Nobody else but you._ ” Alastor looked to his radio again as the song instantly changed and he smiled softly. The woman singing over the radio was nice, but mediocre compared to Mimzy’s singing. Alastor sank back into his chair, his heart aching in his chest. He knew Anthony loved him, and it was the greatest feeling in the world. His heart always swelled in his chest whenever the spider would breathe those words to him and he felt as if he could burst with happiness. Could this be the same feeling the spider felt as he said those words?

“ _So this is Love, HmHmHmHm, So this is Love~_ ” Now the radio was just reading his thoughts. Alastor’s smile grew and the radio demon looked lovingly to the floor. If Anthony hadn’t needed to be in the studio today, Alastor probably would have already brought the spider into his room and kissed and loved his spider into blissful oblivion.

“I…lo…I Lov…” Alastor stammered, frowning as he sat up. Why were the words so difficult to say and how had Anthony said them so easily, so effortlessly? Was it because Alastor never thought he would ever be in this position? The radio demon shook his head. If seven months ago anyone had asked him if he could ever _love_ someone, he would have laughed in their face before killing them.

“Hey, Al?” Alastor glanced at his door as Charlie knocked and he motioned for the door to open. The princess slowly stepped in, holding more papers. She adjusted the stack in her hands, trying to make sure they stayed even. “Vaggie just finished another stack and asked me to bring them by so… Is, is something wrong?”

Charlie looked at him concerned and Alastor sighed, motioning for her to enter the room. He swung his hand to close the door as soon as she reached him, and the princess carefully set the papers on the desk before leaning against it. Alastor absolutely _hated_ opening up to Charlie, but she had proved helpful in the past when he needed help with feelings, and he didn’t know who else to ask.

“Charlotte,” Alastor began, glancing away into a corner of the room as he spoke. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes as another love song drifted onto the radio. Charlie looked to the radio surprised before returning her attention to Alastor. “How…how does one confess their feelings?”

“You mean, like saying ‘I love you?’” Charlie offered, looking back to the radio that was broadcasting the demon’s heart. Alastor sighed again, turning to look at her. _Lucifer be damned again, he hated appearing this weak in front of her._ “I mean, I guess I didn’t have trouble with it? I ended up blurting it out with Vaggie.

“She…had trouble though.” Charlie looked down to her hands, clasping them in front of her. “Vaggie…she hasn’t had luck with love in either of her lives, so she was afraid to admit she loved me. She finally said it one day when we were just sitting together.”

“What changed?” Alastor asked, and Charlie chuckled softly, looking back up to him. Her smile was soft from the memory and Alastor was tempted to return her expression.

“She was ready, that’s all. Even if it’s true, it can be hard to admit you love someone.” Charlie looked down to Alastor’s chest, and the radio demon felt bare under her gaze. “Especially when you’re not used to the feeling, or you’re afraid of getting hurt. When you’re ready, you won’t have to think about it. The words will flow out of you.”

“I don’t want to keep hurting Anthony.” Alastor admitted, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes again. He felt Charlie’s hand gently touch his and he opened his eyes to look back down at her. She was giving him an encouraging smile, and the radio demon couldn’t help the slight smile that came to his face.

“I’m sure Angel understands that this is all new for you, Alastor. Sure, it hurts not to hear it back, but I know he understands.” Charlie beamed, and although Alastor didn’t want to admit it, hearing her words _did_ make him feel better. “Just take your time. When the time is right, you won’t have to think about it and the look on his face will be worth it.”

“Thank you, Charlotte, I-” Alastor suddenly stopped, a sudden feeling of weakness overtaking him. If he hadn’t already been sitting, he certainly would have fallen and the heart in his chest now began to beat with worry. The radio demon sat up quickly, clutching his chest as he felt his strength come back. Charlie frowned at the sudden change, standing from the desk.

“Is something wrong, Al?” Alastor ignored the princess, clutching his jacket tighter. That wasn’t random fatigue, that was feedback. Feedback from the contract, warning him something was wrong.

‘ _Anthony?!_ ’ Alastor tried to reach out to the spider and he quickly stood from the desk upon getting no response. He closed his eyes, trying to connect to Anthony but all he could see was cold darkness. Anthony…was unconscious and couldn’t respond, that was the only explanation for what was happening. Alastor took a deep breath as he stood up straight and he gave Charlie a bright smile, hiding his fear.

“It seems I have some work to attend to right now, Charlotte, but I do appreciate your help.” Alastor quickly flicked his radio off and snapped his fingers, opening a glowing red portal in the room. Just as Anthony had predicted, VOX was finally making his move and despite his worry for the spider, Alastor had to admit he was excited. A chance to teach VOX a lesson was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. He straightened his bowtie as he summoned his mic, waving goodbye to the Princess. “I should be back shortly. No snooping while I’m gone, please.”

And Alastor walked through the portal, determined to find Anthony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> I Am posting the first warning her. The next two chapters deal with non-con, forced drugs and mild sexual assault, so please proceed at your own risk.


	7. Vindictive, I feel It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel suddenly wakes up at the Hotel, but how did he get back? And where's Alastor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-Con, Forced Drugs, Mild Sexual Assault
> 
> Please proceed at your own risk.

Angel woke up in his bed, his head spinning. Why was he at the Hotel? The last thing he remembered was being on the set when…

“Ah, _Cazzo,_ ” Angel groaned, absently petting Fat Nuggets as the pig came up to him. He sat up slowly, his vision still blurry. How had he gotten back? There was no way he got himself back to the Hotel, not with the way he was feeling. “Al?”

Angel looked around, but the radio demon was nowhere to be seen in his room. Strange, Alastor would’ve never left him alone if he wasn’t feeling well, so Alastor must not have been the one to bring him back. Actually, that meant Alastor didn’t even know he _was_ back, which was strange in and of itself.

Angel pulled Fat Nuggets into his lap, trying to remember exactly what had happened. He was on set, filming a BDSM piece. He was whipping the other actor…when he started to feel lightheaded. The lights and sounds all seemed to disorient him and he could barely understand VOX asking him if he was alright. Next thing he knew, he had fainted and he woke up backstage. One of the regulars, a cute imp, had told him to go home, since VOX didn’t want him to film any more if he didn’t feel well.

Angel had tried to stand then but found that he still couldn’t move without the room spinning and the slightest sound made his vision swim. The imp had left to find VOX and Angel passed out again. The next thing Angel knew, he was waking up in his hotel room.

“VOX…must’ve sent me here…” Angel surmised, groaning at his pounding head. Why had he passed out though? He had felt fine this morning, and he knew better than to take anything from VOX or Velvet, lest they try to poison or drug him. Had it been another actor then? It wouldn’t have been the first time a jealous actor tried to sabotage him, although Valentino’s threats had kept most from doing anything drastic.

“Gotta…find Al…” Angel forced himself to stand, finding that VOX had at least had him redressed. He was wearing the same sweater and skirt he had worn to the studio, although he still sported his bondage heels from the shoot. He picked up Fat Nuggets as he swung his legs off the bed and slowly stood. The room was still spinning, but he found it tolerable and he took small steps toward his door.

“ANGEL!” The spider grimaced as Mimzy threw open his room door and her expression was worried…scared? Angel squinted his eyes at the bright light in the hallway and he slowly put down Fat Nuggets.

“What is it, Mims? Where’s Al?” Angel groaned and the demoness’ expression changed to one of concern.

“Angel, are you alright?”

“Yea, just an actor getting jealous at work. I’ll be fine.” Angel shook his head one last time, muttering a spell to help get his head in order. His vision cleared but the magic felt...different somehow. Now it was his turn to be concerned. “Mimzy, where is Alastor?”

“You…you had better come see this.” She hurried back down the hall and Angel was on her heels, his heart pounding. What had happened, why wasn’t she answering his question? She quickly brought him into the library, where Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty and Rosie were all standing in front of the large TV Charlie usually kept in the corner. It was now in the middle of the floor and all of the women were glued to the screen. Rosie glanced back and upon seeing Angel, motioned for the other girls to move out of the way.

Angel was not prepared for what he saw.

Alastor was chained to a St. Andrew’s Cross, looking limp and lifeless. He was still fully clothed, although his jacket and bowtie had been removed. It was obvious to Angel that he had been knocked out somehow, and that’s why the magic felt weak. The spider felt his blood begin to boil: so it _was_ VOX who drugged him. He must’ve had one of the other actors slip something to Angel, knowing the spider would be more relaxed around them. _Goddammit, he was so stupid-_

“ _Ah, Angel,_ I see you’ve finally woken up.” Angel balled his fists in anger as he heard VOX’s voice come through the screen and he had to fight every urge in his body to punch the TV. The TV demon appeared in frame, standing next to the unconscious Alastor. He was looking directly into the camera, directly at Angel. “Like the set up I have here? Minimalistic I know, but perfect for a debut.”

“Debut?”

“Yes, although for now, we’ll keep things private.” VOX smiled, looking to the radio demon. “I do hate explaining myself more than once, but luckily for you, I think he’s about to wake up.”

Angel felt his chest constrict as he watched Alastor begin to stir, the radio demon finally starting to lift his head. Alastor looked around for a moment, before realizing he was chained to the structure. Alastor pulled against the chains, attempting to free himself, but found he was unable to. He turned burning eyes to VOX, his rage obvious.

“ _WHERE IS ANTHONY?_ ” VOX chuckled at Alastor’s outburst, pointing to the camera that allowed Angel and the women to watch. Angel quickly ran up to the screen, slamming both of his hands against the glass.

“Alastor!” He cried out, pounding the screen with his hands. Dammit, he wanted to teleport there and snatch Alastor back, but he knew VOX probably had several other demons in the room with him in case Alastor grew out of control. Besides that, Angel was no match for an Overlord and VOX knew that.

“Don’t worry Alastor, your Anthony is safe and sound at the Hotel.” VOX reached out to caress the radio demon’s face and Alastor pulled away from the touch. The TV demon chuckled again, walking around to the back of the cross. “Now that we’re all here, the show can begin.

“For the next 24 hours, this feed will be private. It will only channel to this TV at your precious Hotel.” Vox continued, disappearing completely behind Alastor. The latter let out a gasp of surprise and Angel’s eyes widened with horror as VOX reappeared, holding a syringe in his hands. Pink liquid dripped from the end and the spider felt his heart stop.

“What did you do to me?” Alastor hissed, but his angry expression was soon replaced by confusion, followed by pain. VOX chuckled as the radio demon pulled against his chains, tossing the syringe away as he looked directly at the camera.

“Oh, Angel, you mean you’ve never given Alastor a taste?” Angel could feel the burning gaze of the women on his back as they watched Alastor convulse on the cross, pulling and twisting in his chains. Eventually he stopped, opting to just shiver in his restraints, and when he finally looked up, Angel’s heart broke.

“It…burns. What…what did…” Alastor’s voice was breathy and he was partly moaning as he spoke. The TV demon laughed, lifting the radio demon’s face to his own. He held up Alastor’s chin as he looked back into the camera, forcing Angel to look into Alastor’s eyes. The demon’s eyes were partly glazed over, and it was clear that Alastor could no longer focus as he shook in his restraints.

“Your precious spider venom is quite phenomenal when mixed right, isn’t it? Just a few drops and it can even turn Alastor into a desperate slut.” VOX smiled, his grin making Angel’s blood boil. "I’m going to keep pumping your precious radio with more of your venom. I’m sure you remember what happens to those who are denied release when their blood is boiling, right Angel?”

“ _FUCK YOU VOX!”_ Angel screamed, punching the glass hard enough to crack the screen. VOX laughed at this, wagging his finger with his free hand, making a ‘tsk, tsk’ at the spider.

“I wouldn’t break that TV, Angel Dust. How else will you witness Alastor’s journey to the big screen?” The Overlord smiled another sinister smile, releasing the suffering Alastor. The radio demon’s head instantly fell and he shivered in his chains again. “Because after 24 hours, I’m going to broadcast this feed all across Hell and everyone can watch as the Proud, Powerful Alastor is no more than a _begging slut on the end of my cock.”_

“It…burns…An-Anthony…” Hearing Alastor moan his name, pleading for release, Angel began to cry, and he fell to his knees, pounding his fists into the floor. He tried to connect to Alastor, anything to let Alastor hear his voice., but he felt a mental block as he reached out. Alastor…was keeping him out and Angel looked back up to the screen. Alastor had managed to lift his head and he gently shook it, never taking his eyes off Angel’s. Even though he was suffering, even though Alastor hated the way his body was betraying him, he didn’t want to let Angel in. He didn’t want Angel to suffer with him.

“Well, I have other matters to oversee, but I’ll be back when it’s time for another dose.” Vox waved, walking past the camera as he laughed. “Have fun you two~”

The sound of a door closing, and they were all left in silence, the only sound filling the library was Alastor’s soft groans and moans. Angel screamed, pounding the floor again. _Why was he always so fucking powerless?_ Alastor had risked his life, his body, his reputation for the spider, and all he could do was fucking watch as VOX destroyed the only person he loved.

“Angel…” Angel glared over his shoulder as Rosie said his name, and the demoness raised her eyebrow at his reaction. She continued regardless, her smile tight as she spoke. “What will happen to Alastor?”

“He…the burning will get worse. Then an itch will start, an itch that can’t be scratched. The pain and desire will cause him to lose his mind the longer it goes unanswered.” Angel choked out, more tears running down his face. “His…body will change too, to reflect the mental change. The changes are different for everyone, so I can’t say what will happen. But if VOX really does what he’s claiming, Alastor will be unrecognizable.”

“Can it be reversed?” Mimzy asked quietly and Angel looked away from her, unable to answer. He heard her gasp and he balled his fists in rage. There had to be _something_ , _anything_ he could do…

Suddenly Angel stood, looking for his phone and realizing he had left it in his room. A quick flick of his hand and his phone appeared, earning a gasp of surprise from the girls watching. Angel ignored this as he punched in Stolas’ number.

“Angel, baby, what do I owe the pleasu-”

“Stolas, do you still make the antidote to my venom and do you still have any of the hard stuff raw?” Angel spoke quickly, not even giving the prince a chance to speak. The spider could hear as Stolas excused himself and he heard a door close.

“I do, but why-”

“I’ll be there in a sec. Get somewhere outside. Text me when you’re there.” Angel hung up the call and turned back to look at the women. He met each of their gazes, before settling on Charlie. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he prepared himself. “Charlie, I have something difficult to ask.”

“Anything, Angel.”

“I need you to come with me. Someone needs to give Alastor the antidote while…” Angel’s voice trailed off while he considered what he was planning. He balled his fists in anger and forced himself to speak. “While I teach VOX not to fuck with me and Alastor ever again.”

“What are you planning, Angel dear?” Rosie posed and Angel turned to meet her gaze. The Overlord’s smile was still tight, but Angel recognized the concern in her eyes. It was a look he had grown used to seeing on Alastor’s face and he smiled slightly at seeing it on Rosie’s . “Wouldn’t it be better for me to go retrieve Alastor?”

“Unless you have the antidote, it would be pointless. The changes are irreversible once they start. He needs it _now if_ we’re going to get him back mostly unchanged.” Angel finally admitted, meeting the demoness’ gaze. She was watching him blankly, waiting for him to continue. “Besides, it wouldn’t solve the problem. As long as VOX believes I’m weak, he’ll try something again. I’m going to show him I’m not.”

“How?” Vaggie finally spoke, causing everyone to look to her. “No offense Angel, but you’re not exactly intimidating. Why not just go with Rosie and give Alastor the anti-”

“No, it has to be me. My venom doesn’t really affect me normally, but the stuff from my demon form, it can boost my power.” Angel revealed, chuckling slightly at the surprised looks he received from the women. “Val liked to have it on hand in case he wanted to force me to get rough. The demonic mixed venom is potent, but raw…it’s dangerous. Even to me.”

“Then the antidote…” Mimzy began but Angel shook his head, answering her silent question.

“No, that’s just for Alastor. I’ll burn through the effects of the venom quickly, so I’ll have limited time to subdue VOX. It’s only a temporary boost and it’s gonna hurt like hell, but it’ll be enough.” Angel took a deep breath, smiling sinisterly as he reopened his eyes. “I’m also going to pull all of Alastor’s power from him. It’ll help the antidote work faster and give me a bigger power boost.”

“Pull his power? You don’t mean…” Charlie’s eyes widened in shock and Vaggie gave her a concerned look. The princess stammered as she continued. “You…you have a Level 2 contract?”

“Yea, Al was worried about something happening to me, damn radio should’ve been worried about himself.” Angel turned to look back at the screen to his beloved. Alastor was still shivering and Angel noticed that his ear like tufts had fallen or rather…they had _become_ deer ears. Angel felt his heart constrict again: if Alastor was already having physical changes from just one dose and denial, it wouldn’t even take 24 hours for VOX to get his way.

/ _I’m ready, Angel Darling._ / Angel looked down to his phone, breathing a sigh of relief at Stolas’ text. He looked back up to Charlie, who nodded at him, although her expression was still worried. Angel turned away, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate. The spider could hear Alastor’s gentle voice in his ear, and he tried to focus on that version of his love instead of the moans and pleas that drifted from the TV next to him.

 _“Focus, Anthony. Visualize who you want to find, where you want to go.”_ The phantom Alastor whispered, placing a kiss on the spider’s neck. Angel focused all of his thoughts onto Stolas and he raised his hand in the air, ready to snap. He felt Alastor’s gloved hand under his, supporting him, guiding him. “ _The magic will do the rest._ ”

Angel snapped as he opened his eyes, and a swirling pink portal appeared in front of him. He reached out for Charlie and the princess came to his side, taking the hand he offered her.

“Angel.” The spider looked back as Mimzy called after him. She was clinging to Rosie, the Overlord’s expression also filled with worry. Angel looked between the pair, giving them both curt nods. Mimzy gently nodded back before burying her face in her lover’s dress. Rosie’s black eyes bore into Angel’s and he knew what she was saying.

 _Don’t disappoint me._ Angel met the gaze evenly, not backing down from the Overlord as he usually would. This caused Rosie’s smile to widen and she finally nodded back, placing her hand on Mimzy’s back.

“I’m coming Al, baby.” Angel whispered, stepping through the portal with Charlie.


	8. Holding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is managing to preserve his sanity for now, but how long can he last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-Con, Forced Drugs, Mild Sexual Assault
> 
> Please proceed at your own risk.

Alastor. Was. _Pissed._

He seethed in the inner recesses of his mind, glaring at the TV in front of him that had allowed him to see Anthony. After realizing what was happening to his body, Alastor had quickly switched places with his Shadow, allowing the creature to bear the full effects of Anthony’s venom. This was only a temporary solution, as eventually Alastor would have to return to his body, but it would buy Anthony time.

Even though he couldn’t hear what was being said on the other side of the screen, he had been able to grasp that Anthony had a plan and he sighed with relief when he saw the spider open a portal and disappear through it with the princess. It hurt Alastor’s own pride that he had allowed himself to be tricked and caught by VOX, but he was proud of his Anthony for not backing down.

Upon arriving at the studio, Anthony had been nowhere to be found and instead, Alastor found VOX and Velvet waiting for him. The duo was lounging on the same couch Valentino had occupied on his first visit and he had scoffed at them.

“I’ll skip the pleasantries,” Alastor had sneered, having no desire to feign politeness. “Where is Anthony?”

“Oh, you mean Angel? He’s fine, merely taking a nap.” Velvet had giggled, playing with the lollipop she sucked on in her mouth. “He should wake up soon, don’t worry.”

“ _Where. Is. He?”_ Alastor had repeated and at this Vox stood from the couch, walking up to Alastor. Whereas before Vox had stood slightly taller than Alastor, the radio demon was now able to meet his rival face to face, and the realization brought a smile to the Overlord’s face. He leaned in close to the TV, his smile deadly. “ _I shouldn’t have to remind you what happens to someone who hurts him._ ”

“It’s not him you should worry about.” VOX had reached to touch Alastor’s shoulder and the radio quickly moved to retaliate. Then nothing. Alastor couldn’t remember what had happened after that. The next thing he knew, he was chained to this strange, uncomfortable structure and was unable to free himself.

“Oh, I see you’re still hiding.” The door in front of him opened as VOX walked back into the room, this time with Velvet bouncing behind him. The doll demon waltzed straight up to the Overlord and stroked his face, causing the Shadow in his body to lean into the touch. Even though he wasn’t feeling the full effects of the venom, Alastor gasped at the explosion of pain and heat that shot through his body from the simple touch. _Dammit, and this was **one** dose? How many hours of torture did he have left?_

“It’s no fun if you don’t come out to play, Al.” Velvet cooed, pulling her knife from behind her back. She slid it into the neck of his turtleneck and quickly slashed his shirt open, revealing his scarred body to the pair. Her eyes widened in surprise and she touched one of the scars with her blade, causing his body to shiver. “Oh, seems like you _do_ like it rough. Kinky.”

“Remove it, Velvet.” VOX commanded and the doll demon obeyed, taking her time as she sliced Alastor out of his shirt and gloves. Every touch of the blade sent another wave of pleasure and heat shooting through the radio demon and even without occupying his body, Alastor was nearly at his limit. The Shadow wouldn’t be able to take much more of this, and he would be forced to deal with the full effects of his Anthony’s venom, whether he wanted to or not. He could feel his new deer ears quiver and they pulled back, making the Overlord seem pitiful.

“Well, Well, what’s this?” VOX sneered, walking up to Alastor and stroking his ears. Alastor gasped again, the Shadow having moaned loudly at the ears stroked and they were left quivering in the chains. His member throbbed in his pants and Alastor _prayed_ for VOX not to notice. “One dose and we already have a physical change. I wonder what dose number two will do.”

“ _Please…it burns…I…”_ The Shadow begged, and Alastor could feel the creature trying to switch back with him. It was pointless, however and the radio demon knew that. Regardless of who was in control of his body, they were going to suffer together, thanks to the connection between them. Alastor just needed to keep his mind a little longer, just give Anthony enough time…

“Oh, by the way, do you like the chains, Alastor?” VOX interrupted the radio demon’s thoughts, returning his attention to him. Vox was stroking the metal that held the Overlord in place, a devilish grin in his face. “I bet you’re wondering why you can’t break them. I’ll give you a hint, they aren’t from Hell.”

VOX chuckled at the understanding look on Alastor’s face. “These were hard to come by, I assure you, but it was worth every penny to see you like this. Pitiful, begging for release.”

The TV demon suddenly jammed his hand into the radio demon’s crotch, and Alastor couldn’t help the moan that erupted from him as VOX fondled him through his pants. The feedback was almost enough to force Alastor back into his own body, but he resisted, his Shadow panting heavily as it tried to both pull away and lean forward into the hand violating them. VOX then brought his hand to Alastor’s mouth and the Shadow in his body willingly sucked on it, moaning with its desire.

“Hide all you want, Alastor. This will be you soon enough. This creature won’t last much longer.” Velvet smirked, appearing behind Alastor with another syringe. She pierced his neck this time, slowly pushing the pleasurable substance into his blood. Almost immediately, Alastor felt as if his veins were on fire, not unlike when Valentino had stabbed him with the Angel’s spear. Hot, heat, burning, he needed, something, anything, just…

“ _Fuck me…please…”_ The Shadow begged, shaking and almost crying in its restraints. VOX laughed, tossing his head back as Velvet came back to his side. He wrapped his arm around her gently, leaning down to kiss her and Alastor wished he could vomit. _Disgusting._ VOX turned a knowing look to the radio demon, grabbing his chin again. Alastor’s member throbbed with the touch and the radio demon hated how his body betrayed him. This was the _last demon in Hell_ he ever wanted his body to react to, but thanks to the damn venom, Alastor had no say in the matter.

“ _I will, Allie boy, once you’re good and broken._ ” VOX sneered, releasing the demon as he walked back to the elevator with Velvet and Alastor felt slight relief as they left.

“ _Anthony…_ ” The Shadow moaned, and Alastor shared its pain. He wanted his Anthony, no one else. If _Anthony_ had been the one to give him the venom, he would have considered this Heaven. _Anthony would have taken care of him; Anthony would have **loved him**_. Alastor felt hot tears start down his face as the Shadow cried for both of them, their heart breaking.

“ _Fuck, An-Anthony!_ ” The Shadow moaned loudly, a cute red and black deer tail sprouting from Alastor’s backside. _Fuck,_ he hated this. VOX had assumed that these changes were because of the venom, but truly, they were merely Alastor’s greatest shame. What he truly was, something he hid away from even Anthony. Alastor hated his deer form, feeling that it made him seem vulnerable, weak and he went to great lengths to hide away that side of him.

How appropriate that he should change now, when weak and vulnerable is exactly what Alastor was. He was prey, merely waiting for the predator to devour him and worse, the venom was making him _want_ to be devoured. He looked back up to the TV screen that showed the Hotel, seeing that Mimzy was still watching with Niffty. Rosie was standing far behind them, keeping all the other guests out of the library. Vagatha was nowhere to be seen, so she must’ve taken over Charlie’s role while the princess helped Anthony.

“ _Please…Master…_ ” The Shadow pleaded again and Alastor refused, retreating further away. He didn’t know what the spider was planning, or how long it would take, but he knew he had to hold out for as long as he could. He _had_ to keep his mind because…because…

He had to tell Anthony how much he loved him.


	9. Set Fire to the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel cashes in a favor with Prince Stolas

Angel stepped out of the portal to a surprised Stolas and Octavia, Charlie stumbling out beside him. The portal closed instantly and Angel fell to the ground, feeling drained. Fuck, he still hadn’t completely recovered from whatever drug VOX had used on him, and it was difficult to call on Alastor’s power while the Overlord was blocking him.

“Angel, sweetie, that was impressive.” Stolas commented, helping the spider demon to his feet. After standing Angel up, he swept a low bow to Charlie, Octavia joining her father. “Charlotte.”

“Hi Stolas.” Charlie smiled weakly, standing the royal pair up. It was obvious that she felt the urgency of the situation as much as Angel did and she wasted no time on questioning the prince. “Angel says you have what he needs?”

“Yes, although the antidote is still settling, so I’m afraid it’ll be a moment.” Stolas turned an apologetic look to Angel, who was holding his head. “Besides, dear Angel looks like he could use a brief rest.”

“No fucking time Stolas. Alastor…”

“It’ll be no good to give him a half-finished antidote, Angel Baby~” Stolas cooed, motioning for the pair to follow him. Charlie took one of Angel’s arms as she helped him to walk after the prince and his daughter, sitting next to him on a couch that Stolas indicated. Stolas sat opposite of them while Octavia walked on, soon returning with two vials of dark pink liquid.

“This is the demon stuff.” She spoke softly, handing the vials to Angel. The spider took them, looking at the volatile substance in his hands before glancing back up to Octavia. She was giving him a worried look, holding her arm as she glanced away. “Two vials should give you enough time without hurting you too bad, but I’m worried for you Angel. You know-”

“I’ll be fine Via. I have to do this.” Angel affirmed, and the teen sighed heavily as she walked back out of the room.

“I’ll bring the antidote once it’s ready.” She disappeared into the side room and Stolas looked after her lovingly. The prince’s pride was obvious in his expression and even Angel had to smile slightly.

“I’ve been teaching her to make the mixes. Honestly, I think hers are better than mine.” Stolas turned his gaze back to the pair, his expression dark. He met Angel’s determined gaze, his four eyes narrowing. “Now, Angel, tell me what this is all about. What happened with Alastor?”

Angel turned away, unable to bring himself to speak. Charlie took his hand again and squeezed it, looking up to meet Stolas’ gaze.

“It’s VOX. He’s using Angel Dust’s venom to torture Alastor and in less than 24 hours, he’s going to broadcast himself…violating Alastor.” Charlie’s voice faded and Angel dust clenched his free hands in rage. Charlie gave him a worried glance before continuing. “Angel wants to get the antidote to Alastor and save him before that happens.”

“VOX? I didn’t think he had it in him.” Stolas was genuinely surprised and Angel’s eyes widened as he quickly looked up to the prince. Stolas was right: this plan _wasn’t_ VOX. The TV demon preferred physical violence to sexual; sure VOX liked having his way with Angel when Val was mad at the spider, but it was more about making Angel scream from the pain rather than the sex in any way.

“It’s not VOX’s plan.” Angel realized, Charlie and Stolas turning to look at him. He shook with even more anger than before as he continued. Charlie pulled her hand away and Stolas’ eyes widened as Angel balled his hands into fists. “It’s Val’s. This is what Val planned to do if he won the Challenge. VOX is just acting it out.”

“Hmmm, that Moth can’t leave you alone even after he’s dead.” Stolas spoke the words in Angel’s heart and he had to resist the urge to scream. _Fuck both of them_ : he wasn’t the one who wanted Valentino dead, that was Lucifer’s fault. All Angel wanted was to be happy and safe with Alastor, why was that so _fucking much to ask for?_

“So, are you going to replace him? Take over as the Overlord of Lust?” Stolas casually asked, causing both Angel and Charlie to look at him sharply. The prince was lounging on his couch, texting away on his phone. Once he finished, he returned his attention to the pair. “Once you defeat VOX, you have every right to. I even think you’re better suited.”

“Uh, I appreciate the compliment Stolas, but I’m no Overlord.” Angel shook his head, looking back down at the vials in his hand. “And the power boost will only be temporary, so-”

“Are you not aware of how much your aura has changed, Angel sweetie? Especially when you’re upset, like now.” Stolas interrupted Angel, standing from his couch. He sashayed his way over the spider, cupping the spider’s face in his hands. “You’re so upset that you practically _exude_ power and lust.”

“That’s only because of Al’s pow-”

“Perhaps, but are you tapped into it right now?” Stolas once again didn’t give Angel a chance to speak, leaning down and stealing a kiss from the spider’s lips. Angel was taken aback as he reluctantly returned the kiss: this wasn’t like Stolas to come onto him suddenly. Sure, the prince had been an occasional customer, but Stolas was always very respectful of Angel and his space. The Prince pulled away, smiling coyly down at him.

“N-no.” Angel stammered and Stolas’ smile widened as he stepped back from Angel and Charlie. The princess was watching the exchange with semi-interest, but for once, Angel found himself unable to tell what Charlie was thinking.

“Then why do I feel the desire to _beg_ you to take me? I haven’t used any of your venom, but just being _near you_ is bothering me. I’m sure the princess feels it too, she’s just being polite.” Stolas admitted, rubbing his arms as he sighed lovingly. Angel eye’s widened and he turned to look at the princess next to him. She was now actively avoiding his gaze, but he noticed she did have one of her hands between her legs and she was shaking slightly.

“Charlie, are you…?”

“It’s fine, Angel.” Charlie answered, still refusing to look at him. “I’m more than strong enough to resist.”

“When were you going to tell me?” Angel demanded, standing from the couch as he looked down at the princess. Charlie began to shake more, shoving her hand in her lap more and Stolas behind him practically moaned. Angel closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and pull his aura back. _Fuck_ , how was he supposed to control this?

“I…didn’t want to worry you. It only affects people who find you attractive at the moment. Like Vaggie never feels it, but it does affect Niffty and Husk.” Charlie admitted, and Angel took another deep breath, trying to remain calm. Charlie chanced a glance at him before looking away. “I didn’t know you and Alastor had deepened your contract, otherwise I would have told you.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“About a month now.” Charlie whispered and Angel sighed heavily. So shortly after Alastor changed their contract to level two and the radio demon hadn’t warned him about anything like this. Was it possible that Alastor didn’t know this would happen? Angel couldn’t imagine that the Overlord had much experience with contracts, especially deeper than level one.

“Are there any other side effects I should know about?” Angel asked as he sat back down, doing his best to remain calm. Stolas also returned to his couch, picking up his phone again. Charlie took a deep breath, finally turning to look at him. She did her best to smile, but it was clear the Aura was still affecting her. Angel slid away from her on the couch, and the princess breathed a sigh of relief.

“Um, you’ll probably keep growing more powerful, especially the more you ‘borrow’ Alastor’s power. It’s kind of like sticking your hand into a jar of honey; each time you put your hand in, your hand becomes stickier.” Charlie tried to explain and then frowned. “That’s a bad example.”

“I get it. ” Angel handwaved. “Every time I use his power, a little bit stays with me and becomes mine. But does that mean I’m making Al weaker?”

“No. Only a Level three could do that.” Stolas answered, sending another text on his phone. Angel raised his eyebrow at this and the prince lazily looked over to him. “It’s more like what you’re taking is so little, Alastor’s power automatically replaces it. But to you, it’s huge, because of the power difference.”

“And you’ll keep gathering little bits of power, until it evens out.” Charlie finished, smiling at Angel, but the smile was empty and sad. She seemed…disappointed? “So, eventually, you’ll have the power of an Overlord, even if you don’t keep using Alastor’s powers. The Aura of lust is probably unique to you, since Alastor can’t do that.”

“And it only happens when I’m upset?” Angel repeated and Charlie nodded, her smile fading. Angel took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he took in what he just heard. So, over time, he _would_ be as powerful as Alastor, and Stolas was suggesting he take VOX’s place as the Overlord of Lust and run Valentino’s old territory. Angel had to admit: He was _tempted._ He could make sure no one suffered like he did, protect the workers and actors, actually _give a fuck_ about them…

“I’ll…think about it.” Angel finally answered as Octavia finally returned, carrying three vials with a milky white substance and a syringe. She handed the vials to Charlie, smiling at her.

“This is the antidote. Make sure you guys him all three once Angel has pulled his power. Overlords tend to be more resistant to the antidote, so timing is everything.” Charlie nodded as she accepted the mixture and Octavia turned to look at her father. Stolas was finally sitting upright as he placed his phone down and she slid next to him on the couch.

“Well, Angel, will you go straight there?” Stolas asked and the spider nodded, standing from the couch.

“I wish I could teleport us straight into the room, but I can’t stay calm enough to do that.” Angel admitted as Charlie stood with him. “I’ll have to teleport us outside and then we’ll make our way to the room where he’s keeping Alastor. My connection will let me find which floor he’s on.”

“Oh, make good use of that Aura to deal with any opposition. I’m sure there will be few at the studio who would be unaffected.” Stolas offered, giving Angel a devilish smile. “Who knows, maybe it’ll even work on Velvet or VOX.”

“As if.” Angel scoffed, closing his eyes as he thought of the studio. He snapped his fingers to produce another glowing portal, and he heard Octavia’s shocked gasp. Angel turned to look at Charlie, giving her a smirk. “Hope you don’t mind getting your hands dirty, Princess.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Angel was surprised to see Charlie’s eyes turn demonic and a hint of her horns began to peak through her hair. Charlie quickly tucked the antidote in her jacket pocket, smiling sinisterly. “I still owe Velvet for last time.”

“My my, now _that_ I would pay to see.” Stolas laughed, waving the pair off. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“No one’s stopping you from going, Dad.” Octavia pointed out, and Stolas laughed, hugging his daughter tightly. The teen let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes at her father’s theatrics.

“And miss out on bonding with _you~? Never~!_ ” Stolas cooed, giving Angel one last devilish smile. Angel returned it, his gold tooth gleaming as he stepped through the portal with the demonic princess on his heels.


	10. Thnks fr th Mmrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finally gets her payback

Charlie’s smile grew as they stepped out of the portal and her heart pounded with excitement. Angel dust was in front of her, his top set of hands on his waist while he gripped the demonic venom tightly in his second set. She _could not_ wait to get back at Velvet for what she had done to Vaggie: when Angel was the one in danger, Alastor had controlled the situation so well that Charlie had no room to intervene. On top of that, Angel’s injuries from Val’s abuse had been her top priority.

Even after the business with Val was completed, the resulting turf war and increase in business at the hotel had been more than enough to keep the princess busy. However, her desire for revenge always lurked in the back of her mind, and she had almost been wishing for Velvet and Vox to make a move on Angel and Alastor. Any excuse to beat that doll in submission for hurting her Vaggie.

“So here’s the plan, Princess.” Angel spoke, turning to look at her. Charlie walked up next to him and Angel seemed surprised by her demonic appearance. The princess was still wearing her usual red jacket and black trousers, but her shoes had shifted into heels, sparking hellfire as she walked. Her normally small petite hands were now long claws, ready to tear flesh from bones and her hair flowed around her like water. “Just so ya know, you look a lot like your mom like that.”

“Trust me, I’m much more like my _father_ when I’m like this.” Charlie hissed, and Angel visibly shivered. Charlie felt bad for a moment, remembering how afraid of Lucifer Angel had been at the Theatre. To be fair, Charlie also lived in fear of her father, but it was times like this when she appreciated being the daughter of the First Evil.

“Yea, I can see that too. Anyway,” The Spider turned back to the doors in front of them. “Our goal is to reach Al as soon as possible. I’m going to try to use my Aura like Stolas suggested, but don’t count on it working. VOX is likely to be where Alastor is, so I’m going to head straight there. Of course, if we run into Velvet, she’s all yours.”

“ _Good.”_ Charlie flexed her claws, licking the white tips. _OH, when was the last time she was this **excited** to let loose?_ There wasn’t much that could cause Charlie to embrace her demonic side and powers, but hurting those she cared about, well, that was one way to do it. Angel grinned, producing two guns in his upper set of arms.

“Let’s go, Princess.” Angel kicked down the door to the Porn Studios, and just as they had expected, there was plenty of henchmen waiting for them. The various demons grinned, clearly thinking they had the upper hand in this as they pointed their weapons at the duo. Charlie felt as the aura hit her, stronger than before, but now she shrugged it off, barely affected by the lustful urges.

The majority of the bodyguards instantly fell to the floor, moaning and tearing at their clothing. Both Angel and Charlie stood shocked for a moment: now _that_ was interesting. The few who remained standing looked to their fellows confused, and then back to the demonic pair with fear. Charlie leapt forward, pulling out her sword as she cleanly cut off the heads of the remaining guards. The princess merely laughed as their blood sprayed around her, the bodies falling to the floor.

“Fuck Charlie, you are terrifying when you’re mad.” Angel commented behind her, allowing his guns to dematerialize. He gave her a congratulatory smile and Charlie grinned, some of her cheery nature shining through. The princess gave her sword a quick flick, cleaning the pure white of blade of its red stain. Angel stepped around the moaning demons around them, kicking the hands of a few that reached out to touch him. “Fuck off, assholes.”

“Let’s go.” Charlie grinned, heading back toward the studio. Angel quickly passed her, opening the door to more henchmen and as with the first, most collapsed to the floor as the spider’s aura hit them. Charlie made quick work of the few who resisted, killing most of them before they could even comprehend what had happened. Angel walked past the princess as she pulled her sword out of one of the bodies, following behind him quickly.

“My, my, _Princess,_ you’re making quite the mess to clean up.” Angel and Charlie paused as VOX appeared on a screen above them and the princess felt the aura hit her harder. Fuck, that power was something else: if not for her royal blood, she probably would be no better than the demons who lay on the floor around them, stripping and begging for Angel to take them. VOX shook his head, smirking down at the pair. “I would prefer if you didn’t dirty my studio.”

“What floor, VOX?” Angel growled, and Charlie noticed he was starting to grow in size and he appeared…furrier? The gentle fluff she was used to definitely looked more ragged and out of control, and she knew Angel was starting to change into his demonic form as well. The spider spat his venom at one of the demons starting to touch his boots and the being howled, falling back as he started to rip himself out of his clothing. He stroked himself furiously and Charlie scoffed, quickly killing the pathetic creature.

“Oh, you want to have a go at me, Angel? Well, it's floor 12 if you must know.” Charlie and Angel quickly glanced to their right as they heard in elevator begin to ding. VOX chuckled on the TV, following their gaze. “But I think you’ll have some trouble getting here.”

Charlie began to shake with excitement as the numbers counted down, finally landing on L. Angel chuckled, flipping off the TV as he walked towards the elevator.

“See ya soon, VOX.” The spider smirked as the doors opened, and Velvet bounced out, her hands behind her back. Charlie immediately began forward, but Angel shot out his arms to stop her. It was then that she noticed that he had all three pairs of arms out and he was _definitely_ wilder than before. His chest fluff, which can been contained in the inside his sweater was fully spilling out now, making the heart on his chest seem more pronounced and when he turned to look at her, she could see where six more eyes had appeared above his normal two.

“Don’t take too long with her, Charlotte.” Angel’s voice caressed Charlie’s skin and the princess was unable to help the shiver than ran through her. _Fuck, that felt amazing._ Angel chuckled at her reaction, turning back to face the doll Overlord as she approached them. “You have the antidote, don’t forget that.”

“ _Oh, don’t worry about me Angel, Sweetie._ ” Charlie licked the blade of her sword hungrily, her eyes locked on Velvet. “ _This won’t take long at all._ ”

Angel chuckled, continuing toward the elevator and Velvet stopped bouncing, pulling her blade from behind her back. She pointed it directly at the spider, her pigtails growing in size.

“And where are you going Angel?” The doll cooed, but Angel didn't answer, his eyes locked on the elevator. Velvet scowled, clearly upset with him ignoring her taunt. She stomped her foot, her pigtails now resembling tentacles more than hair. The dead demon’s on the floor started to jerk to life, and Charlie could see faint strands of Velvet’s hair attached to the bodies. Angel continued on however, almost in front of the Overlord. “I SAID, WHER-”

Velvet was distracted as Charlie finally moved, the doll barely having enough time to bring her knife up to block Charlie’s blade. The Overlord seem surprised, and the princess smirked, quickly swing her burning heel toward Velvet’s head. Velvet leaped back, but the air from Charlie’s kick sent her flying, and the doll was flung into one of the many camera rigs. Angel chuckled again as he stepped onto the elevator, pressing the button for the twelfth floor.

“Looks like you have business with the Princess. Later Vel~” Angel cooed as the doors closed, and Charlie grinned savagely at the doll demon. Velvet was glaring as she stood, smoothing out her dress as her dead mannequins moved to her side. Her hair wriggled more, moving all of the dead demons in front of the Overlord as she finally met Charlie's gaze.

“Is this about that damn Moth of yours?” Velvet sighed, looking away dismissively. Charlie stood straight as she strutted toward the Overlord, fire sparking up with every ‘clack’ of her heel. Velvet yawned dismissively, pointing her knife toward the ceiling. She motioned forward and her dead puppets began toward the princess as Charlie grew closer. “I told her just to hand over Angel, but she refused. So really, that was her own fault.”

“ _If I remember,_ ” Charlie started, slicing at the body closest to her, her hell flame burning the corpse into ash. Velvet quickly released it, lest her own hair catch fire and she finally looked at Charlie with horror. The Overlord quickly sent her other mannequins to attack the princess at once, but a single stomp of Charlie's foot burned all the bodies to ash, a ring of fire enveloping the two women. Velvet tried to wrap Charlie with her hair-like strings, snaring the princess’s arm but Charlie quickly snapped these, yanking her arm away.

“Fuck you!” Velvet screamed, meeting Charlie’s blade with her knife once again as the princess reached her. Charlie pushed down with more force, forcing the doll to her knees below her. The princess _loved_ the look of fear in the Overlord’s eyes and she leaned close over her blade, chuckling.

“ _If I remember,_ ” she repeated, twisting her blade to force Velvet’s knife from her hand. The doll watched as her weapon slid far out of reach, and turned back as Charlie gripped her face with one of her hands. The Princess raised her blade high behind her, grinning with pure malice as she spoke. “ _There were exactly 37 wounds on Vaggie when she made it back to the hotel. I hate odd numbers though, so let’s make it an even 40, shall we?_ ”

A splash of blood and a horrified scream and Charlie couldn’t have been happier.


	11. Dancing through the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has 30 minutes to subdue Vox   
> And Save Alastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// Mild Sexual Abuse

Angel looked at the numbers as the elevator rose, his heart pounding in his chest. This was it, there was no turning back now. Once that door opened, he would have to deal with VOX and save Alastor.

 _7._ Angel looked down to the vials in his hands. They looked so tiny now, and Angel was almost afraid he would drop them in his hands. Shifting to his demon form had its advantages, but Angel hated how out of control his fur got. He wasn’t truly any bigger, but he felt like he was walking around in a 30lb fur coat and his usually light pink markings were so dark they seemed red.

 _8_.Fuck, how many hours had it been since he woke up at the Hotel? Three, maybe four? Alastor should be fine, right? It hadn’t been that long yet…

 _9._ Thirty minutes. That’s how long the venom would last. Could he subdue Vox in that time? No, he _had_ too.

 _10._ Fuck, would Alastor forgive him? This was all _his_ fault, all because of _his venom…_

 _11._ No, Angel wasn’t to blame. This was VOX’s fault, no one else. Angel balled his fists in anger, finally lifting the vials to his mouth. Two minutes for the vials to take effect, thirty until the effects faded. Angel frowned as he swallowed back the dark pink liquid, nearly choking on the foul-tasting venom. _Fuck,_ he had forgotten how bad it tasted.

 _12._ Angel stepped out as the doors opened, finding VOX standing with his back to the elevator. The TV demon was directly in front of Alastor, and he tossed another syringe to the floor before speaking. Angel quickly glanced around, but it seemed as if VOX was alone in the room, with no henchmen in sight. _Good._

“ _Ah, Angel_ , Just in time. ” VOX turned, grinning brightly at the spider demon. Angel said nothing, stepping further into the room. He punched the camera as he walked by it, destroying the feed of the room. VOX chuckled, snapping his fingers. Electricity danced across the walls, and all the TVs sprung to life, showing the room. “I don’t need that to show all of Hell what Alastor has become.”

“ _Step away from him, NOW._ ” Angel hissed, his venom dripping to the floor. A little longer, and it would hit him…

“Oh, you want to see how it’s going?” VOX sneered, stepping back and allowing Angel to see Alastor. The sight caused Angel to pause in his stride and he could feel his heart breaking in his chest. VOX laughed again at Angel’s shocked expression, kicking aside one of the many syringes on the floor at his feet. “I am impressed I must admit, Alastor was able to hold on for longer than I thought.”

Alastor was almost unrecognizable as he quivered in his bondage, his deer ears pulled back and shaking. His pants were ripped from where his legs had changed into hind legs, the black fur laced with marks of red. His horns, or rather antlers, were huge and would have been intimidating if not for the moans and pleas that escaped the Overlords lips. Alastor’s scars were red and angry, as if VOX had been agitating them and the radio’s skin was slick with sweat.

“ _Please…it burns…it…itches…_ ” Angel growled again as his anger grew again, Alastor pulling weakly against his chains. _Dammit_ , VOX had pumped Alastor with enough venom to knock out a whole room of demons, much less one. The spider closed his eight eyes as the demonic venom finally hit him and he shook with the rush of power that now flowed through him. He balled all six of his hands, grinning savagely as he focused all of his attention on VOX. The TV demon looked unconcerned, adjusting his gloves.

“Switching with his shadow was a smart idea, but utterly pointless.” VOX leaned against the cross, his attitude lazy and assured. Angel growled as the TV demon reached behind Alastor and the radio demon cried out suddenly, and even Angel could see where he came inside the remnants of his pants. VOX threw back his head in laughter as Alastor panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. “See, he even has a bitch button now. Quite the improvement, I must say.”

Angel leapt at the TV Demon, landing on the cross as VOX moved away, changing into a mere bolt of electricity as he dodged Angel’s attack. VOX reappeared behind the spider as the cross shook from the force of Angel’s landing and the spider glared over his shoulder as he turned around. Sometimes being a spider had its advantages, and Angel balanced on the structure easily, even as it wobbled under his weight. He leaned down as he grabbed Alastor’s face with two of his hands, looking deep into the eyes of his lover. The deer’s eyes were completely glazed over and it was obvious that the lustful aura rolling off Angel was making Alastor’s condition worse.

“ _Sorry I’m late, Smiles._ ” Angel cooed, withdrawing his fangs as he leaned down to kiss the radio demon. Alastor kissed him back hungrily, moaning from the stimulation and Angel began drinking in the radio demon’s power. He took as much as he could, feeling as though he might burst when he finally pulled away, turning his glowing pink eyes back to VOX. The TV demon was watching the pair with interest, clearly trying to determine what Angel was doing. “ _Charlie will be here soon._ ”

“ _Fuck…me…please…_ ” Was all Alastor could say in response, and Angel’s heart broke when he realized Alastor couldn’t recognize him. _Fuck_ , Alastor couldn’t even _hear_ him: all that existed for the demon below him was the burning itch to be fucked, to have some sort of relief form the pain that raged through his body. Angel growled at the TV demon, once again leaping off toward the Overlord. VOX smirked, raising his hands as he met Angel’s challenge, catching two of the Spider’s hands as Angel reached him. The floor beneath them cracked from the force of the impact and the TV demon grinned.

“Using your venom I see. It won’t be enough. A little power boost won't let you compete with me.” VOX’s eyes lit up as he shocked Angel with electricity, but the spider shrugged it off, the static causing his fur to increase in volume further. Angel swung his legs forward, planting his feet into VOX chest as he pushed himself away, flipping in the air and landing in front of Alastor again. The radio demon moaned from the air caressing his skin as VOX took a step back, clearly surprised by Angel’s resistance.

The spider demon chuckled, raising his hand as a portal opened up on the floor behind the TV demon. VOX barely had enough time to get away as another Angel crawled out of the floor, grabbing at the TV demon’s legs. VOX reappeared near the elevator door as two more Angels crawled out of the portal, both grinning savagely as the venom dripped from their mouths. One spat towards VOX, which he easily dodged, but the spit formed a large web over the elevator door, trapping the Overlord with the spiders.

“ _I’m not letting you get away, Vox!_ ” Angel yelled, one of the copies charging at the TV demon. VOX openly engaged the copy, producing a firearm and shooting the creature in the gut. Angel flinched in pain as the copy melted into darkness: _fuck,_ he had forgotten he would feel what they did. But the spider swallowed the pain, opening more portals as more copies of himself crawled out. Soon the room was filled with spider clones and Angel chuckled, disappearing into the mess of shadows. “Good luck finding me.”

“It’s only a matter of time!” VOX yelled, firing into the sea of copies. Angel dodged one of the shots, making his way back to Alastor and inspecting the chains while his clones distracted the TV demon. Dammit, these were Angel chains; he needed the key to free Alastor and _where was Charlie?_ Alastor moaned underneath him and the spider once again caressed the face of his lover.

“ _Sorry, Al. I need more._ ” Angel once again kissed the radio demon deeply, drinking in more of his power. The spider sent the excess power to his clones, each of the copies moaning loudly as the power hit them. Angel felt sharp pain in his shoulder and he growled, releasing Alastor as he turned around. He barely had enough time to intercept VOX, who had once again shifted into electricity to reach the spider demon. VOX had his gun pointed straight into Angel’s chest, the look on his face twisted with anger. The Tv demon’s clothing was torn in places from where the clones had managed to reach him and it was obvious that VOX was growing upset.

“Your games end now, _Angel Dust._ ” VOX sneered, but Angel returned his grin, throwing his head back and headbutting the TV. The Overlord stumbled back, and several of the clones grabbed the TV demon, not giving him the chance to teleport away again. All of the clones sunk their fangs into VOX, pumping him full of the spider’s lustful venom. Angel knew it wouldn’t have any lasting effect in its raw form, but it would be enough to paralyze him temporarily. He walked up to the TV demon, slamming his heel into VOX’s midsection as he pushed the demon to the ground. A crack appeared on the screen that was VOX's face, and Angel sneered.

“ _Don’t. Ever. Fuck. With. Me. Again!_ ” Angel demanded, each word accented by another stomp of his heel into VOX’s gut and each stomp forcing another crack on the demon’s scream. Angel still seethed with anger as he reached down and quickly picked up the Overlord, flinging him into the wall. The impact cracked the wall of TVs, causing most of the white screens to go dark as VOX collided with them. Angel wasted no time however, immediately leaping back on top of the Overlord, pinning him to the ground with his weight. He began punching VOX’s screen, further every crack as he did so.

Large gashes began to appear on Angel’s arms as the venom in his blood lashed out, but Angel ignored this, the clones starting to melt back into darkness around him as his power from the venom faded. A punch for taking Alastor, a punch for tormenting Alastor, for touching _his Alastor_ , for using Angel’s venom, for tricking Angel, for…

“Angel?” The spider paused as he heard Charlie’s voice and he glanced up as she used her white blade to slice the webbing blocking her. She had mostly changed back to normal, her horns barely peeking through her hair and her shoes were back to normal, although sparks of hell fire still sprang up as she walked. Angel shoved his hand into VOX’s coat, feeling around for the key to Alastor’s chains. He found it and quickly tossed it to the princess, who barely managed to catch it.

“ _Now. Hurry. I can’t hold his power much longer._ ” Angel hissed and Charlie nodded, rushing over to where Alastor moaned softly. Angel sighed with relief, immediately turning to back to the demon beneath him. VOX’s screen was black and Angel grabbed the Overlord’s jacket, shaking him hard. The screen flared back to life, showing the broken visage of VOX’s face as the Overlord met Angel’s gaze. The TV demon seemed dazed and confused, and he moaned loudly, shivering.

“V-Val…?” VOX murmured and Angel felt his blood boil. _How dare this sorry excuse for a demon call him **Valentino**?_

 _“No, VOX, it’s Angel Dust.”_ The spider sneered, once again slamming VOX back into the floor. His screen flickered for a moment, turning black before the TV demon’s face reappeared, and he looked to Angel with a mix of fear and lust. Angel leaned closer down on the Overlord, pressing his body into VOX’s, trying to overwhelm the demon with his aura. “ _And I’ll be running things from now on. You can either work for me, or you can die right here._ ”

“ _Fu-fu-fuck…_ ” VOX moaned and Angel slammed him into the ground again.

“ _Yes or no, Voxxy Baby._ ” Angel cooed, using Valentino’s old pet name for the TV as he leaned closer, almost kissing the Overlord’s screen. VOX shivered underneath him, moaning loudly and Angel’s smile widened at the display. Stolas was right: _he was made for this._

_“Yes…”_

_“Yes, what?”_

_“Yes, Angel Dust…”_ VOX moaned and Angel scoffed, standing off the Overlord. He gave the TV demon another kick, earning himself a moan as he walked away. Blood poured down the spider’s fur as he shifted back to normal, walking to where Charlie knelt with Alastor.

“Angel!” The spider rushed over and dropped to his knees beside the Princess. She was cradling Alastor in her lap and the radio demon was curled up, still suffering from the venom. Charlie looked up to him, her concern plain on her face. “Angel, it’s not working, he’s still…”

“Fuck.” Angel cursed, gently touching Alastor’s skin. The Overlord moaned loudly again, soiling his pants further as he came again. Angel could feel himself growing angry but he did his best to reign it in, not wanting his aura to make things worse. Alastor’s tail quivered, and the radio demon trembled on the floor in front of him. Angel glanced back over to where VOX lay on the floor, still unable to move from the demonic venom the clones had injected into him.

“What…what do we do?” Charlie pressed, her worry obvious in her voice. Angel took a deep breath, scooping up Alastor in his arms. He hissed from the pain as his wounds began to bleed more, but he did his best to ignore the pain, instead focusing on Rosie and the Hotel. A snap and Angel managed to open a small pink portal, barely tall enough for him and Charlie to walk through.

“The only thing we can now.” Angel answered, walking toward his portal. He glanced over his shoulder at VOX one last time, his gaze narrowing. “I expect this studio to be ready for me when I return, Voxxy.”

A moan from the floor was his only response and Angel snickered, walking through the portal back to the Hotel.


	12. It's Not Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel needs to save Alastor...he has too...

Angel nearly fell to the ground from exhaustion as he and Charlie returned to the library, barely managing to step through the portal before it collapsed. Mimzy and Niffty nearly screamed as they returned and Angel looked up to see Rosie standing directly in front of him. The demoness was looking to Alastor in his arms, the radio demon still shivering and moaning. She raised her gaze to meet Angel’s, a small smile on her face.

“Well done, Anthony.” She congratulated and Angel huffed, adjusting Alastor in his arms. The demoness chuckled, bringing her hand to her mouth.“I honestly wasn’t sure you could do it.”

“We’re not done yet.” Angel sighed, following her gaze as she looked back down at the suffering Alastor. Angel took a shaky breath, his arms shaking form the pain of carrying the radio demon. “The antidote was too weak to work on him, and VOX gave him more than I thought he would. I still need to take care of Alastor before it’s too late.”

“He can still be saved?” Mimzy asked hopefully and Angel turned slightly to look at her. Niffty was clinging to her friend and the songstress’ eyes were hopeful, even as her expression held her worry. Angel turned away, refusing to meet her gaze or the gaze of the Overlord in front of him.

“I don’t know.” Angel admitted, taking a deep breath. He then looked back up to Mimzy, his eyes burning with his determination. “But, I’m hoping with all these new powers I’m getting, something will allow me to reverse this. That I can pull him back.”

“What do you need?” Rosie demanded and Angel turned to meet his fellow Overlord's gaze. She was looking at him with her usual tight smile and Angel nodded up to her.

“Alastor’s room. I need to get there without anyone seeing me.” He spoke confidently, adjusting the radio demon in his weakening grip. “I don’t want anyone to see him like this.”

“Then allow us.” Mimzy, Niffty and Charlie joined Rosie as they opened the door for Angel. They motioned for him to wait as they made sure no one was near the library and the girls walked in front of him as Angel did his best to hide Alastor from any wandering eyes. For the few guests they did pass, a warning glance from Rosie or Charlie made the demons quickly go about their way, allowing Angel to reach Alastor’s room on the fifth floor with no incident. Angel fumbled to open the door, his fingers trembling too much to turn the handle.

“Here.” Mimzy reached around him, turning the knob three times before pushing the door open to the spider. She gave Angel an encouraging smile as she stepped back, taking Rosie’s hand. “Do what you have to.”

“Thanks.” Angel quickly walked into the room and closed the door with his foot, leaning against it heavily. _Fuck._ Somehow, someway, he had managed to pull it off. He had saved Alastor, and he even had forced VOX into submission. He looked down at his beloved in his arms, his chest still hurting. Alastor was clinging to the spider, moaning and breathing heavily.

“ _It…burns…_ ” The deer moaned and Angel forced himself from the door, carrying Alastor to the bed in the dark room. He carefully placed the radio demon down on the sheets, taking a step back so he could remove his own clothing. Alastor writhed on the sheets, tossing around as he sought anyway to relieve the burning itch that had consumed him for the past five hours. “ _Please…_ ”

“Al,” Angel breathed, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to the suffering demon. Alastor didn’t react, still rolling on the sheets as he trembled. Angel reached out to touch him hesitantly, gently placing his hand on what remained of Alastor’s pants. The radio demon immediately reacted, leaping onto Angel and forcing him back onto the bed. The spider was surprised by the force that Alastor used to push him back, but his heart broke more as he saw the look on his lover’s face.

“ _Fuck me…it burns…please._ ” Alastor’s eyes were still wild and unfocused, even as he grinded himself against Angel, hoping for any sort of relief. Tears poured down the spider’s cheeks as he gently reached up to touch the radio demon. Angel’s own wounds still bled all over the bed as he grabbed Alastor’s waist with his lower set of hands and cupped the Overlord’s face with his first set. He pulled Alastor’s forehead down to his own, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. The soft pink glow graced Alastor’s skin as Angel reopened his eyes, reaching deep into the power that was now his. He faintly saw the chains of their contract floating in the air around them and the spider's voice was soft as he finally spoke.

“ _Let me in, Alastor._ ” Angel’s back arched as the pain hit him, and he groaned aloud. _FUCK,_ he was burning up, fuck, fuck fuck..., it felt like his insides were on fire. The pain, dammit the _itch_ , he needed, he needed to be fucked, right then, Lucifer it _hurt so bad… Dick, any dick_. He needed to be filled, anything to scratch this _fucking itch_ …

Angel took several deep breaths, closing his eyes as he did his best to concentrate through the pain. _This_ is what it felt like to be pumped full of his venom: this is what VOX had subjected Alastor to for the past five hours. The spider wished he could go back and beat up the TV demon more for this. Dammit, he wished he had _killed him…_

 _“An-Anthony?”_ Angel opened his eyes quickly to see Alastor looking down at him. It was clear that the radio demon was still suffering, but the glaze over his eyes had cleared and Angel felt his heart swell as he began to cry again. The radio demon’s ears twitched, and Angel swallowed hard as he reached up to touch the soft ears, the tears burning his eyes.

“You…you know who I am?”

“Of course, Anthony.” Alastor’s own eyes welled up with tears and Angel couldn’t help the nasty chuckle that escaped him as he pulled Alastor down to kiss him. The radio demon moaned openly into the kiss and Angel had to resist the urge to squirm from the explosion of heat that shot through him. Alastor’s expression had shifted back to one of pain and desperation as he pulled back from the kiss. “Anthony, it burns.”

“I know, Al, I can feel it too.” Angel choked on his tears, still reaching up to stroke Alastor’s ears. The deer leaned into the touch, moaning softly as he reached to move one of Angel’s lower hands from his waist to his member. Alastor moaned loudly as the spider stroked him and Angel couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him as he felt slight relief at the burning. “Al, I’m not sure I can change you back…”

“This…this is my true appearance, Angel.” The spider’s eyes widen in surprise as Alastor looked down at him, his eyes full of shame. Despite the pain and pleasure rampant in his body, Alastor still managed to look upset. “I never wanted you to see me like this…weak…pathetic…”

“Oh shut up, you’re adorable.” Angel interrupted the radio demon, reaching to stroke Alastor’s deer tail as he brought out his third set of arms. The radio demon gasped loudly, and Angel felt as the Overlord came in his hand. _Fuck_ , VOX wasn’t kidding: touching Alastor’s tail was immediately gratifying for the radio demon. Angel ran his hands along Alastor’s skin and fur, enjoying the relief to the pain it gave to both himself and his beloved. “Al, I’m going to try and take away your pain.”

“Anthony,” Alastor’s voice was shaky as he said Angel’s name and the spider smiled softly, gripping the remnants of Alastor’s pants and ripping them away, leaving them both naked on the bed. The radio demon shivered above him, leaning down against Angel’s chest and thanks to the feedback, Angel felt the itch grow inside of himself. Alastor needed him now, and Angel had no intention of allowing his love to suffer any longer. “Please, Anthony.”

“Don’t worry, Alastor.” Angel cooed, hugging Alastor tightly with all of his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too Anthony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, this should have been obvious, but NSFW chapter next!
> 
> Also Rosie is all like "You go, spider boi."


	13. It's Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally gets to say what's in his heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, FLUFFY SMUT
> 
> Have fun.

Alastor quivered above Anthony as the spider caressed his skin and fur. Each touch of his beloved spider’s hand felt like water on the fire that raged inside of him and he couldn’t help each moan as it flowed from his lips. The relief was welcomed after the hours of pain that VOX had subjected him too: Alastor couldn’t remember exactly when he had been forced back into his body but he did remember the burning pain when he was finally forced to deal with the full force of it.

The Shadow had held on longer than Alastor thought it could, but when the creature finally lost control, Alastor’s lower body shifted, the radio demon no longer able to control his appearance. Even his carefully maintained horns had expanded into antlers and Alastor had barely been able to concentrate at the time. VOX quickly discovered that touching his tail could make him cum, and he had tortured Alastor for at least an hour, just constantly stroking the demon’s tail as he kept filling him with more of the venom.

Alastor had been vaguely aware when Anthony finally arrived at the studio, his body reacting to the new aura that had poured off the spider. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he _knew_ it was Anthony, that his Anthony had finally come to save him, but every time he tried to concentrate, the burning and the itch would steal away his thoughts. He would once again be overtaken with the need to be fucked, to be filled and Alastor would lose any coherent thoughts he had.

It wasn’t until Anthony forced open the connection open that Alastor had been able to finally focus and it was as if a curtain was finally lifted. He had looked down to see his Anthony crying and Alastor’s eyes swelled with his own tears. He was finally safe with his love, his precious, wonderful, beautiful Anthony.

The spider’s hands were slow and careful and thanks to Anthony having opened up the connection between them, Alastor could feel the happiness that filled the spider at Alastor’s words. The radio demon did his best to sit up, looking to see tears in Anthony’s eyes again. _No, not tears_ , that’s not what Alastor wanted to see.

“You said it.”

“I love you, Anthony.” Alastor repeated, shaking above the spider as the itch began to grow again. He dug his nails into Anthony’s chest, drawing blood as he sat up completely, pressing the spider’s member against his opening. The moan that escaped him flowed like water and Alastor grinded into his lover more. “Anthony, I need you.”

“I know, sweetie.” Anthony moved his hands lower, gently touching the radio demon’s quivering hole. A bolt of electricity shot through Alastor’s whole body and the spider moaned with him as the pleasure filled them both. Alastor closed his eyes as Anthony’s knowing fingers touched him, spread him, readied him. It had felt amazing when the Shadow had forced Anthony to pleasure it more than a month ago, but now, to feel those same hands touching him directly, Alastor felt as if he would lose his mind again.

“ _An-Anthony…_ ” Alastor moaned, leaning forward unto his love’s chest again, burying his face into Anthony’s fluff as the spider’s fingers searched him. The itch in him finally started to lessen and Alastor couldn’t help but sigh with relief as he gripped Anthony tighter. The burning was beginning to turn into a soft pleasurable warmth that was filling every fiber of his being and the Overlord felt his heart swell with love.

“ _Fuck, Al…_ ” The spider breathed, finally pulling his fingers away and the burning itch raged inside the radio demon once again, chasing away the warmth. Alastor felt as Anthony gently pushed him up and for the first time, Alastor noticed the bleeding wounds on the spider’s arms. He gently reached to stroke the spider’s arm, his concern plain on his face.

“Anthony, what…” He started to ask but Anthony hushed him, pushing the Overlord up fully. Alastor could feel the spider’s member throb beneath him and he shuddered as he imagined finally being filled by his beloved Anthony. The spider in question smiled, reaching up once again to stroke Alastor’s face. The radio demon leaned into the touch and Anthony gently rolled them over, pressing Alastor into the soft sheets as he kissed him deeply.

“The price of loving you.” Anthony breathed, positioning himself against the radio demon’s opening. Alastor’s breath was heavy as his body shook with anticipation and the radio in his room sprung to life, beginning to play soft, mellow jazz. Alastor felt a bright blush come to his cheeks as the spider above him chuckled. “So, that’s how you feel about it, huh?”

“I-I…”Alastor stammered for anything to say but failed to find any words. Instead, for once, he sighed, reaching up to caress Anthony’s face. The burning itch still filled his body, but for a moment, he was overcome with the spider’s love for him and his love for the spider. “Yes.”

Anthony merely smiled, and he began to push himself inside Alastor. The radio demon gasped, gripping the spider’s face tighter and his hind legs wrapped around Anthony’s waist as his lover filled him. Anthony moaned above him, shaking as he thrusted and Alastor felt as if his body would melt. The itch once again faded into a gentle warmth and he closed his eyes once Anthony was fully inside him, the spider pausing to breathe deeply.

Anthony then hugged Alastor tightly, buried deep inside him and the radio demon moved his hands to return the gesture. It couldn’t have been more than a moment, but that feeling seemed to drag on forever. They were as close as two beings could ever be, their hearts beating together, and their bodies finally conjoined again. The ultimate result of their friendship turned something more.

“ _Say it again._ ” Alastor opened his eyes to see Anthony looking down at him and even without their connection, the radio demon could see all of the love the spider held for him in his eyes. The Overlord sighed lovingly, closing his eyes again as he spoke.

“ _I love you._ ” A gasp of surprise flowed out of him as Anthony began to move, each thrust sending another wave of heat and pleasure through Alastor’s body. He dug his hands into Anthony’s shoulders, once again drawing blood as the spider pulled him closer, using his extra arms to hug the radio demon.

“ _Say it again!_ ”

“ _I love you, Anthony, fuck, I love you!_ ” Alastor moaned, clinging tightly to Anthony as his spider loved him into sweet oblivion. Every thrust, every caress, every sound made Alastor quiver with pleasure and he didn’t try to contain his sounds, panting and moaning loudly as Anthony moved inside him. He could feel the fear and regret through their connection as Anthony began to cry, the hot tears dripping onto Alastor’s skin. Anthony had been so _afraid_ of losing him, just Alastor had been afraid of losing himself and the radio demon once again gripped the spider’s face.

His eyes bore into the spider’s as Anthony continued moving inside him and something about looking into his lover’s eyes made the warmth grow more intense inside him. Alastor quickly leaned forward to kiss the spider, and Anthony moaned into their kiss, his speed increasing. Slowly, these thrusts became shorter and more deliberate as the spider stroked his body in earnest, coaxing himself to release. Alastor found his breathing matched his lover’s thrusts; a shaky exhale as Anthony withdrew and a sharp inhale as he buried himself inside the radio demon again. The Overlord gripped him tightly, feeling himself draw closer and closer to a sweet orgasm.

Anthony suddenly reached back to stroke Alastor’s tail and the radio demon couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped him as he came. Anthony chuckled above him, hugging the Overlord tightly as he continued pounding himself into the radio demon. Alastor shook with the intense warm and pleasure that filled his body. _This, this was his Heaven and Anthony, his Angel._

“ _Al…I’m gonna,_ ” Anthony finally moaned, and Alastor was filled with intense heat as the spider came inside him and the radio demon moaned loudly again. _It felt so amazing_ to feel Anthony pour his seed into him and Alastor shivered in his lover’s arms. Anthony held him tightly as he finished, only relaxing his grip to look into the other’s eyes. Alastor leaned up to lick the spider’s face, earning himself a soft giggle.

“Does it still hurt?” Anthony breathed and Alastor frowned. Couldn’t Anthony tell it didn’t hurt anymore? The soft jazz on the radio faded as Alastor looked up at the spider confused.

“You…you can’t feel it?” He asked cautiously, and Anthony shook his head, smiling softly down at the deer.

“No, once I was inside you, all I could feel was the pleasure.” The spider shivered, his half erect member still throbbing inside the radio demon. “And now all I can feel is your confusion.”

“It doesn’t hurt, I just feel…warm.” Alastor finally answered and Anthony smiled, finally pulling out and leaving the radio demon with an empty feeling. He was slightly disappointed and he looked up as Anthony chuckled again.

“Feels empty, huh?” He smiled knowingly, and Alastor turned away again, blushing. He felt as the spider reached up to stroke his ears, and the radio demon sighed with contentment. “Are you gonna change back, or…?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Well, I do think you’re cute this way.” Anthony leaned down and kissed Alastor again, finally laying him back on the bed as he laid down beside him. He gently stroked the radio demon’s scars, finally resting his hand on the soft black fur that covered Alastor’s hind legs. His expression was soft and his eyes wistful. “But, I like how you normally look.”

“Well, I can’t say you’ll see me this way again, although I suppose I don’t have to go out of my way to hide it.” Alastor sighed, slowly changing his appearance to normal. He breathed deeply as he laid his hands, across his stomach, finally feeling normal for the first time in forever. He wished he could kill that TV again for what he had done to him…

“I didn’t kill him, Al.” Anthony’s voice interrupted Alastor’s thoughts and the radio demon turned a surprise glance to the spider beside him. He could still feel Anthony’s worry and regret as the spider closed his eyes. “I took his place, but I didn’t kill him.”

“Took his place?” Alastor repeated, his confusion obvious. Instead of answering, Anthony merely pulled the radio demon into a tight hug, pressing Alastor’s face into his chest. Even without words, Alastor understood that Anthony didn’t want to talk about it at the moment and he sighed, wrapping his arms around the spider.

They could talk about such things later.


	14. I am a Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel settles into his new role

“And you can’t find her anywhere?” Angel questioned, and the TV demon behind him shook his head. VOX seemed annoyed that he didn’t have a better answer for the new Overlord, but Angel merely sighed as he leaned against the desk. The split in his dress shifted higher and VOX watched with hungry eyes at the spider’s exposed body. “Honestly, I expected as much.”

“I’ll find her, she couldn’t have gotten far without finding someone to puppet.” VOX said, his eyes still caressing the spider. Angel scoffed, standing from the desk as he walked behind it to look out the window. “She’s still in the Pentagram, she has to be.”

Angel looked out over the city below him, taking in what the TV demon had said. After taking over officially as the Overlord of Lust, Angel still had one loose end to take care of: Velvet. Charlie revealed that she left her alive, but permanently destroyed most of the doll demon’s body, leaving just her head. The most Velvet could hope to regenerate was her torso, so she would never be able to move or kill on her own again. Her marionette powers made it barely an inconvenience for her and Angel was hoping to track her down before she could plan some sort of revenge on the pair.

“Anything else to say?” Angel demanded, sighing heavily as he spoke and VOX cleared his throat. The spider glanced over his shoulder as the TV demon approached the desk, laying out some papers and photos. Angel sat in his chair, glancing over the resumes the Overlord provided.

“Just need your plans for the next few shoots, and Katie and Tom want an interview with you, being the new Overlord. I need your answer to if you’ll show.” Angel sighed heavily, leaning forward on his hands. Being an Overlord had more responsibilities than Angel realized and he seemed there was always _something_ he needed to do. A lot of it involved running the studio and keeping Val’s old contacts in line, but he was beginning to wonder why Alastor had so much free time on his hands. Actually…

“VOX, have you heard anything from Alastor?” Angel questioned and the TV demon scoffed, frowning as he looked away.

“No, although I’ve heard reports of carnage on the North end of the Pentagram. Must be him.” VOX muttered and Angel hummed, looking back down to the resumes. After Angel had explained about his growing powers and taking VOX’s place, to say Alastor was unhappy was an understatement. The radio demon was disappointed that Angel had let VOX live and he didn’t like the spider putting himself in the spotlight by becoming an Overlord. Angel did his best to try and assuage the radio demon’s anger but Alastor was having none of it, stomping out of the bedroom.

Alastor had left shortly after that, saying he needed “to get his head in order” now that the venom was out of his system. Angel had a feeling it involved killing and eating countless number of demons, but it had already been two weeks since the Overlord has left. Angel was avoiding using their connection to contact him, trying to give Alastor the space he clearly needed but he was starting to fear that radio would _never_ return. The spider closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

“Well, I like this one. We need to reshoot the BSDM shots, and he’s cute enough.” Angel handed one of the resumes back to VOX, who accepted it readily. Angel started glancing over the others, handing the TV demon two more. “Get them in here, I’ll test ‘em myself this afternoon. And get Elvi ready to shoot this afternoon, I wanna wrap up her movie today.”

“Yes, Angel. And the interview?”

“Yea yea, tell them I’ll do it next week.” Angel waved the TV demon off and VOX nodded, finally leaving Angel alone in his office. _His Office._ Damn, how many times had he been abused on this same desk? Angel looked to the furniture with disgust as his thoughts turned to Valentino: he was probably far from the only one to have been on the wrong end of the moth’s anger in this room. “Next, tell VOX to buy new furniture and burn all this shit.”

The spider leaned back heavily in the chair, letting his hair down and the waves tumbled over his shoulders. Since his transformation to save Alastor, Angel found that some of his fur growth was permanent, giving him the appearance of having long hair. He had tried cutting it, but it would regrow overnight and the spider had given up on trying to get rid of it. He also was thicker and curvier than before and he was annoyed at having to buy a whole new wardrobe. Even his favorite jacket no longer fit, and he was still waiting for Charlie to finished adjusting it for him.

“At least I’m not any fuckin’ taller. ” Angel sighed, plumping up his chest fur in his strapless dress. Now that he knew about them, Angel had also taken the time to explore his new powers, using the TV demon as his test subject. He could target specific people with his aura, as long as he remained calm. Angel also discovered he could control the color and intensity of his venom, depending on his emotions and mood and the different shades could be mixed to have different effects. Stolas and Octavia were practically giddy when Angel showed them, and the father-daughter duo immediately got to work working on new mixes for him to try.

‘ _Anthony?_ ’ Angel sat up immediately, his heart pounding as Alastor’s voice finally drifted through his mind.

“Alastor?” He was so excited that he spoke out loud and he couldn’t help the smile on his face as the radio demon’s laugh drifted through his mind. Angel leaned forward, using his finger to push the papers around his desk. “Feeling better?”

‘ _Much. Are you at the studio?_ ’

“I am.” Angel’s heart felt as if would burst as he watched the blood red portal open in front of the desk and his beloved radio demon stepped out. Alastor smoothed his coat, tossing his mic away in a puff of smoke as he walked up to the spider. He gave Angel as bright smile, seating himself on the desk as he leaned forward to touch Angel’s longer hair.

“Trying something new?” Alastor teased and Angel sighed, smiling back at his lover. The radio looked the spider up and down, taking in Angel’s full appearance before returning his gaze to the spider’s eyes. “You look…different.”

“I _am_ different.” Angel sighed, glancing toward the far wall as his smile faded. “It feels like every day I’m discovering something new.”

“New powers are truly strange when you first get them.” Alastor smiled, turning his head to a perfect right angle, getting a chuckle from the spider. He turned back to the radio demon, patting his lap as he invited him into his lap. The Overlord grinned, easily sliding from the desk into Angel’s lap and burying his face into the spider’s fur. Angel hugged Alastor tightly, happy to finally touch him after so long. The radio took a deep breath, sighing happily. “You smell nice.”

“You smell like blood. You could at least have taken a bath after dinner.” Angel chuckled slightly at Alastor’s laughter, looking down to meet the red eyes of his lover. Alastor’s grin was dangerous and Angel raised his eyebrows.

“And miss out on dessert? _Never._ ” The radio demon’s eye glowed and he pulled himself up in Angel’s lap, gripping the spider’s fur tightly as he started to lean down for a kiss. Angel closed his eyes, anticipating Alastor’s lips on his own…

“Angel, I’m sorry but-” Both his own annoyance and Alastor’s anger was palpable as VOX returned, pausing as he noticed the pair. He narrowed his eyes at the radio demon while he spoke, although he kept his tone polite. “I see your _boyfriend_ has returned, Angel.”

“That’s right, _I’m his boyfriend._ ” Alastor slid from the spider’s lap, making his way to stare down the TV demon. The two stood eye to eye as they glared at one another and Angel watched the pair confused. He knew that Alastor never liked VOX and probably even less so now, but this…what was this? “And you interrupted _our_ kiss.”

“Well, _I’m sorry._ ” VOX’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke, leaning more in Alastor’s face. Angel watched as the air darkened around the radio demon and he quickly stood from his desk, putting himself between the pair.

“Ladies, there’s more than enough of me to go around, but for now,” Angel turned as sweet smile to the TV demon, who instantly smiled back. “I would like some privacy with Alastor. We can finish talking business later.”

“Would you like me to test the interviewees then?” VOX sighed happily and Alastor growled on the other side of the spider overlord, and Angel gave him a warning glance. The radio demon huffed as he looked away, crossing him arms. Angel turned back to VOX, who suddenly stopped giving Alastor a snide smirk to smile sweetly at the spider again.

“Yes, please VOX, and no harming them. A single scratch,” Angel leaned close into the TV demon’s face, letting his dark aura envelop VOX. His pink eyes darkened in hue and he grinned savagely, letting his fangs spring forward. The Overlord shivered in his grasp, nodding furiously with both fear and desire. Angel withdrew, patting VOX gently on the shoulder. “Go then.”

The pair watched as the demon left and Angel turned to see Alastor giving him a congratulatory smile. The radio still had his arms crossed, but he looked less annoyed. Angel draped his upper arms on Alastor’s shoulder while sliding his second set around the radio demon’s waist.

“I know you don’t like him, especially after what happened, but he _is_ useful.” Angel sighed, stroking Alastor’s soft hair. The radio demon finally gave in, wrapping him arms around the spider as well. “He knows the studio and he makes a good secretary.”

“You handle him well enough for now. But if he ever steps out of line…” Alastor let his voice hang with the promised threat and Angel nodded, tilting Alastor’s chin up to him.

“He’s all yours, Suga’.” Angel promised, leaning down to kiss his lover. There were so many other things he needed to worry about, but for just that Moment, the only think that existed was the feel of Alastor in his arms and the warm touch of their lips together.

\------------------------------------------------------------

A inky black demon stood in front of the Porn Studios, growling at the building before turning away. It walked down a dark alley, grunting and hissing as it went. Soon it reached its destination; a female demon in a torn black and red dress, sitting on the ground against the wall. Her pigtails, wriggled in the air around her and the inky demon scooped her up. The creature fought against her control for a moment, but the doll demon tightened her hair around its neck, reminding the demon she could kill him at any moment.

"Fuck...that spider....and his damn deer." Velvet sneered, jerking her hair and forcing her puppet to carry her further down the alley. Now that VOX worked for Angel, she had to be extra careful, lest Angel's new plaything turn her into him. Velvet felt the hot tears in her eyes as she thought of VOX and she grunted her frustration at having no arms. And just when her and VOX were finally learning to click, coming together for the first time since Val's death...

"I'll get you Angel Dust." Velvet swore, hiding her face into the demon's chest and shrinking her hair until she looked like a small child in the puppet's arms. Her red eyes burned as the tears rolled down her face and she spoke through gritted teeth.

_"I will make you pay."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting this second part. There will be a Part 3, (obviously) called Out Came the Sun. Which will be started soon to wrap up this series nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the Support. I hope you enjoy this second part.


End file.
